Leo and the Bundt Cake
by DragonBookLoverKitkat913
Summary: This is one of five fanfics. To sum it up, it's the Heroes of Olympus cast starring in popular Disney movies. Each will be based around one major ship with a bunch of other mini-ships. This is a Caleo story in the Disney Movie Aladdin (combo of original and 2019 version). The original art was by Disney artists, Viria, and John Rocco. I just edited it. Rated T just in case.
1. Pre-Story Explanations

Hello, readers! This story is going to be pretty long (by long I mean 15 actual chapters), as are the other stories I plan on writing that are just like this one, and some things will be different from the original way it was done by Disney. Basically, it's kind of the characters from the HOO series being in different Disney movies, but more Heroes of Olympus style. (Only based on the first movies of each series, not any movie/TV show sequels.)

Let me show you which Heroes of Olympus characters will be in this movie/fanfic.

For example, the only animals that are in my versions are those who can turn into animals like Frank, or who are mythical creatures like cyclops, harpies, satyrs/fauns, and nymphs. The rest are now human because it's easier for me to write. Also, every character can now sing decently if not better because almost everyone in the classic Disney movies can sing.

Before we go on to who's gonna be who in this movie…..I'm only doing the disclaimer once in each story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything Rick Riordan related at all.**

**Cast List for ****Aladdin- I mean, ****Leo and the Bundt Cake:**

**Aladdin - **Leo

**Jasmine - **Calypso

**Genie - **Percy

**Carpet - **Festus (Leo built him so Festus is with Leo from the beginning).

**Abu -** Piper

**Sultan -** Will

**Jafar -** Jason

**Iago -** Frank

**Rajah -** Hazel

**Razoul (Head Guard) -** Reyna

**Apple Merchant -** Nico

**Gazeem (Thief from Cave of Wonders) - **Grover

**Merchant (From the Intro and Ending) -** Annabeth

**Prince Achmed (One of Jasmine's suitors) - **Odysseus

**First Orphan (The one Aladdin and Abu give bread) - **Travis

**Second Orphan (The one Aladdin and Abu give bread)** **\- **Connor

**Women From Harem** **\- **Drew, and Clarisse

**Sultan's Blue Diamond Ring (OC) -** Rachel

**Additional Characters/More OCs - **Tyson, Ella, Harley, Coach Hedge, Mellie, Juniper, and Thalia

Each movie will have its own fanfic because otherwise, I'd have to make a million chapters with a million words each or something. And I honestly don't feel like doing that, and I'm sure you guys don't feel like reading that. Each movie will have a title that's kind of like the movie but not really.

While I was trying to come up with the titles, I realized that a lot of Disney movies are either someone's name (Cinderella, Aladdin, Pocahontas) or an adjective ( Brave, Frozen, Tangled). Weird, huh? That's why each movie/fanfic title is different because I didn't want to just title my stories someone's name.

Now, I will give you a heads up: if you haven't read Heroes of Olympus, you will be a little lost. And no villain dies in these stories. Sorry if you were looking forward to that, but as Jason and Frank plays the bad guys in this story, I'd rather not kill them off.

Oh! One last thing. I didn't include the gods and goddesses because I didn't want to portray them in a way that might end up with me being hit with lightning or something. So I tried to keep them out so I didn't offend anyone. I did the same thing with biological parents just because I wanted all of the main characters and the big 7 in each story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	2. Grecian Nights

Greece. Home of many. When day turns into night, a young woman by the name of Annabeth Chase can be found in the deserted marketplace. As she polished the items on her market stand, many of them being inventions she made herself, Annabeth started to sing softly.

_[Annabeth]: Oh I come from a land, _

_From a faraway place,  
Where the dogs and goats roam  
Where it's flat and immense  
And the culture is intense  
It's crazy, but hey, it's home_

_If they don't like your face  
It's crazy, but hey, it's home_

_When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop a Dragon and fly  
To another Grecian night_

_Grecian nights  
Like Grecian days  
More crazy than normal_

_With a lot of paranormal  
In a lot of good ways  
Grecian nights  
'Neath Grecian moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
In the temples of old._

When she finished singing, she looked up, saw the camera and smiled.

"Hello. Name's Annabeth. Do you want to buy something? I have things you've never dreamed of even existing. Like a machine that cleans your home for you! I call it a vacuum. Over here, this mixes things together into a sweet beverage, and since it blends, I call it a blender… you're not interested?" Annabeth put down the vacuum before looking over her other inventions as she pulled out a case with a lock on it.

Taking a key out of her pocket, she unlocked the case and opened it, revealing an ocean-blue brass plate with sea-green crumbs left over from the dish that had long since been eaten. It had intricate designs engraved on it, but looked a little banged up. Annabeth took it out and showed it to the camera.

"Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary plate! It once held a dish that changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who, like this plate, was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? It begins on a dark night, where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose. Well, maybe not that dark but still," Annabeth turned the plate on its side and gathered the crumbs in her hand and threw it into the air, fading into stars.

* * *

The camera now shows a dock by the Mediterranean Sea where a young man known as Jason Grace waited on a storm venti called Tempest. In his hand, he held a golden javelin. On his shoulder sat a parrot with red and blue-colored wings.

"You are late- again! Come on, man," Jason grumbled as Grover rowed his boat towards the dock. Grover tied the boat to the dock and leaped out before he answered.

"Sorry dude but the traffic was crazy."

"It's the ocean! There is no traffic!" Jason yelled. Grover smiled sheepishly before continuing.

"Anyways, here's the doohickey you wanted. I still get that mound of tin cans, right?" Grover asked hopefully. Jason rolled his eyes before nodding to his companion.

"Frank, transform."

With that simple command, Frank turned into a tall man with black hair who was wearing black steel armor. Grover shivered nervously as Jason grabbed the golden beetle piece and united it with his own.

"Let's find the Cave of Stone," Frank whispered, reminding Jason of why he needed Grover.

The beetle became surrounded by a golden light before it dived into the ocean. The men stood and watched in awe as the ocean turned into stone, forming a large gorgon's head with fierce red eyes. Jason laughed maniacally, before shoving Gover forward

"After all these months, I've found it! Remember whatever you want is yours, but I want the lamp!" Jason yelled. Grover started to inch closer and closer, and the farther away he got, the more comfortable Frank felt. He didn't love the idea of making a poor satyr do this, but he knew better than to say anything about it.

"Where'd you find this sorry excuse for a satyr?"

"Near a place called Camp Half-something or whatever. Now be quiet," Jason commanded. Frank rolled his eyes as Jason whistled and the 'eyes' opened, the Gorgon's roar knocking Grover off of his feet.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the Gorgon asked. Grover gulped before going to look her (him? it?) in the eyes, trembling viciously.

"Name's Grover, a humble satyr who has saved various people's lives and is pretty amazing. In other people's opinions, of course. Not mine."

"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough," the Gorgon hissed. Grover hesitated, but Jason urged him on. Grover barely took one step before the Gorgon shot red light towards him and he vanished, returning to Camp Half-Blood. Poor Grover.

As the head began to sink, the Gorgon's voice could still be heard, though the words were spoken softly.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough."

Jason huffed as Frank turned back into a human for the sole purpose of ranting/worrying.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to find a diamond? I knew we should have gotten someone from Camp Jupiter! W-" Jason clamped a hand over Frank's mouth and sent a small jolt of electricity through the shapeshifter to shut him up.

"Calm down, man. Grover was a test run. After all, he has goat legs and plays stupid music on reed pipes. Not exactly important. Now we just have to find this 'diamond' person."

* * *

**AN: Well? Let me know what you guys think so far! Also, I just watched the live action Aladdin (2019) and I'm trying to incorporate a little bit of that into the story. It's not too obvious so it won't spoil anything. Okay, I'll update again soon, and until then….**

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	3. Street Rat

***Regular font means spoken dialogue while italics means the line was sung.***

Leo had gotten himself into a mess. Again. All he had wanted was some bundt cake. But those stingy merchants in the marketplace sold it for way more than it was worth. No one buys thirty drachmas for a bundt cake, no matter how good it was or how much chocolate had been stuffed inside. So when the merchant wasn't looking, he snuck one into his tool belt that could magically hold a limitless amount of stuff.

But unfortunately, someone saw him. Which led to Leo running through the streets of Greece as he was chased by Reyna, the Head Praetor, and her fellow members of the Twelfth Legion. '_All this for a bundt cake?'_ Leo thought as he pushed his way through the crowd. If he could just find Piper, she might be able to charmspeak the guards into letting Leo go. Hopefully.

"Leo!"

The Latino turned to see his friend and partner in crime, Piper McLean. She gave him an exasperated look as she ran alongside him. "What did you do this time?"

"I stole a bundt cake," Leo answered. Piper gave him her trademark 'your an idiot' face. "What? I'm not paying thirty drachmas for cake. It's ridiculous!"

"You're ridiculous. You know my charmspeak doesn't work on Reyna. Her will is too strong," Piper stopped in her tracks as the duo ran into some legionaries. Leo silently cursed; he'd forgotten that Piper had already tried using her powers on Reyna before. And the Twelfth Legion. "This isn't going to end well, is it?"

_[Leo:] Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford_

_[Piper]: That's everything!_

As they sang, Piper tripped one of the demigods chasing them before she and Leo jumped onto an old rickety scaffolding building that the legionaries quickly surrounded.

_[Leo:] One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke.  
[Reyna:] Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!  
[Piper:] Just a little snack, guys?  
[Legionaries:] Rip them open, take it back, guys  
[Leo:] I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
Reyna's not my friend, Piper!_

Leo sent a fireball that headed in the opposite direction to try and distract the guards while he and Piper jumped through some random window. Unfortunately, the room they had just landed in held even more hateful demigods.

[Clarisse:] Who?_  
[Drew:] Oh it is sad, Leo's hit the bottom  
[Clarisse:] He's become a one-man rise in crime  
[Drew:] I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em  
[Leo:] Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_  
_Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

And with that (after Piper flipped off the two girls) they left through the window once more and were forced to jump off of a tarp onto the streets.

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume _

[Piper:] Do you even know what that is?

[Leo:] Shut up.

_[Leo:] One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

Piper and Leo tried to lose the guards by paying off Dionysus to stay quiet (though he told the guards anyway) before they slipped through a crowd of centaurs.

_[Crowd:] Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!  
[Leo:] Let's not be too hasty  
[A random, hungry maenad:] Still I think he's rather tasty_

Piper rolled her eyes before she helped Leo get away from the maenad, though they still continued to run into legionaries at every corner. There were too many for Piper to try and charm at once and there were too many innocents in the way Leo didn't want to set on fire.

_[Leo:] Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise, we'd get along_  
_[Crowd:] Wrong!  
[Leo:] One jump ahead of the hoofbeats  
[Crowd:] Vandal!  
[Leo:] One hop ahead of the hump_

_[Crowd:] Street rat!  
[Leo:] One trick ahead of disaster -Piper!_

Piper attempted to punch a customer when they threw something at her, but Leo managed to stop her. Barely. Then they raced up some random building that conveniently had stairs leading to the rooftop, the guards right on their tails.

_[Crowd:] Scoundrel!  
[Leo:] They're quick, but I'm much faster_

_[Crowd:] Take that!_  
_[Leo:] Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump_

Piper and Leo then proceeded to jump into the air just in time to be caught by something that looked awfully like a dragon. By the time Reyna and the other members of the Twelfth Legion caught up, there was no sign of either Leo or Piper. No witnesses saw what happened.

Except for two young women. One with caramel hair and almond-shaped eyes and the other had cinnamon brown hair, gold eyes, and cocoa-like skin. But neither said anything, just shook their heads in amusement before they headed over to an old abandoned building near the edge of town. No one could see it, let alone know it existed save for four particular demigods, and it was all thanks to the Mist controlled by a certain handmaiden.

* * *

"Where is she?"

Will sighed inwardly. His daughter, Princess Calypso, had run off somewhere with her handmaiden, Hazel. By doing so, she had left her father to deal with her wanna-be suitor, Prince Odysseus.

"I don't know. You can either wait for her or come back another time," Will replied. He hated the whole suitor business as much as Calypso did. If it weren't for that stupid law Will would've called the whole thing off. But the people of Greece were insistent that only a prince could marry the princess.

"I, unfortunately, have other business to attend to. Please send her my regrets," Odysseus bowed before he left. Will smiled in spite of himself. Calypso would be happy. If she ever came home, that is.

"Might I have a word, sir?"

Will turned around to see his most trusted advisor and royal Vizier, Jason Grace, though for once he was without his personal guard, Frank Zhang. "Sure. What can I help you with?"

"I wished to discuss the princess's upcoming birthday. As we all know she must be married before her next birthday," Jason stated. Will nodded. He had only heard about it a million times. But Will knew it was coming from a good place. "I suggest you allow me to try and determine who would be most suitable. I'd need to use the Oracle of course."

"Rachel? But she's only supposed to give advice in an emergency." Will hated to ask her for a prophecy if it wasn't even necessary. It took a lot out of her, especially when she had to force her Oracle powers to work on demand.

"My lord, please. You want Calypso to be happy, don't you?" Jason asked. He had to get Rachel to tell him who the diamond in the rough was. And everyone in Greece knew that Will would do anything to make his daughter happy. Frank would have agreed had he not been busy revising the question so Rachel wouldn't know what they were up to.

"Yes. Of course. Here. Take my medallion to show you have my approval. That'll be all," Will handed over his royal medallion that's been in the family for years. It was a golden sun with a giant blue sapphire embedded in the center. "When she gets back, don't tell her about this. She'd hate me."

"Certainly, my liege," Jason bowed once more and exited the throne room. Everything was going exactly the way he had planned. All he needed was to get a prophecy out of Rachel Dare and he'd be one step closer to victory.

* * *

**AN: Hope you readers enjoyed! The next chapter will be up soon. **

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	4. Diamond In The Rough

Calypso didn't know just how she fell in love with a pyro mechanic who owned a mechanical dragon he'd built just to prove he could. When they met, she couldn't stand him. He'd been trying to help her settle things with Nico, the merchant who sold apples in the marketplace. Calypso had grabbed an apple off his stand to give to a little girl, and while Nico was all for giving to charities, he worked hard to harvest the golden apples from the Garden guarded by the Hesperides. So Leo had said that she was a foreigner and didn't know any better. Being the independent woman that she was, Calypso didn't like that he thought she was just some damsel in distress.

But then, as time went on, Leo grew on her. And she started to feel something she'd never felt before. Love.

To say Leo was shocked when she kissed him was putting it lightly. He set himself on fire. Luckily, Calypso had made fire-resistant clothes for him after he burned his shirt off for the fifth time. The two started dating after that.

Which made things even more difficult. Her father had informed her about the law stating she had to be married before her sixteenth birthday. She'd been with Leo for three years, so that wouldn't have been a problem. Except she had to marry a prince. Though he was so much better than any stuck up suitor she'd met, he wasn't royalty.

Leo hadn't exactly been thrilled when Calypso told him the news. But the couple had no choice but to accept it. Calypso smiled wistfully as she remembered what he had told her. "Let's enjoy this while we can, Sunshine."

"Are you alright?" Calypso turned to Hazel. The two women were on their way to Leo and Piper's home aka an abandoned building. The first floor was Leo's garage as he liked to call it. It was where he created his inventions. The second floor was where the living room and kitchen were, and where the group mostly hung out. The third floor was the bedrooms, one for the two who lived there as well as a room Hazel and Calypso shared whenever they spent the night.

"Just thinking about that stupid law," Calypso replied. Hazel patted her back in sympathy. She knew how hard both Leo and Calypso were taking the news. They were perfect for each other.

"Hey, wait up!"

Both of the women turned around to see Travis and Connor Stoll, two orphaned boys who lived on the streets. Calypso rolled her eyes before she dug out two a few drachmas (to help her not be spoiled, her dad only gives her an allowance of 20 drachmas a month when she did work around the palace). She had given them three coins when she first met the Stoll brothers to help them out. And it had somehow turned into a routine.

When they had met the second time, Calypso wasn't sure how to respond to a certain question of theirs.

"Thanks, um…you know, we never caught your name," Connor stated as he and Travis looked at Calypso expectedly. She turned to Hazel who just offered a shrug. She looked around the area and spotted a vase filled with jasmine flowers.

"My name is Jasmine," Calypso replied.

"Alright, Jasmine. See you around!" Travis exclaimed as he grabbed his brother's arm and ran off, probably already in the middle of pulling a prank. Calypso sighed inwardly. She pulled the hood of her peach cloak down to cover as much of her face as she could.

"Come on," Hazel pulled on Calypso's arm. The princess blinked herself out of her stupor and began to walk again.

* * *

"Have fun, lovebirds!" Piper called as she linked arms with Hazel. The two decided to give the young couple some time alone. Who knew when, or if, they'd get to be alone again. So they went to the marketplace to get some food and some parts Leo had been whining about for the past decade or so. (Definitely not an exaggeration.)

Leo looked up from his spot in the window where he had been cleaning his tools to lock eyes with Calypso. He felt like his heart would explode just from being in the same vicinity as her. Sure, she worked a little too hard sometimes but so did he. Calypso was so caring and loyal that only a fool wouldn't love her.

And, while Leo Valdez was many things, he was not a fool.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Leo smiled and stood up after he placed his tools on the ground. He walked over to where Calypso stood and entwined his fingers with her. "I love you, Cal."

"I love you too...Repair Boy."

"Ooh. A new nickname, huh?" Leo teased as he smirked mischievously. Calypso groaned and went to move when he brushed her lips with his own. "What would I do without you, Sunshine?"

"Die probably," Calypso giggled at the angry look on his face. She tried to stop as Leo pulled her even closer as he smashed his lips against hers. When they both had to part to gasp for air, Calypso sighed in content. This moment was perfect. She wished it could stay like that forever.

* * *

Leo glanced at the palace through the window as he placed a blanket over a now sleeping Piper. He began to sing softly as he leaned back against the wall, eyes still staring at the home of his princess.

_Riffraff, street rat,_

_I don't buy that._

_If only they'd look closer._

_Would they see a poor boy?_

_No siree._

_They'd find out._

_There's so much more_

_To me…._

* * *

Jason was going to fire that Oracle as soon as he was made Sultan. The prophecy she'd given him made no sense.

A Diamond in the Rough

Shall lead you to

Phenomenal Power

Lightning shall deceive Sun

And find the Fire.

"I don't suppose she told you anything else, did she?" Frank asked. Jason shook his head and wrote down the prophecy on a piece of paper. "Who do you think the Diamond in the Rough is?"

"If I knew, I'd have told you to go get them," Jason snapped. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking his glasses off. "Sorry, I just...I need that Genie."

"I know," Frank took a moment to think. Then he heard one of the guards passing by the room him and Jason were in, talking about some thief called Leo Valdez and this golden, mechanical dragon that he built that no one could find. "Huh. Hazel mentioned knowing a Leo. You think it's him?"

Jason paused for a second. That name sounded familiar. "Isn't he that demigod Reyna's always complaining about? The one with fire powers?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Frank asked.

" 'Lightning shall deceive Sun and find the Fire'. I think we just found our Diamond in the Rough."

* * *

**AN: Nothing to say really. Hope you're enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.**

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	5. Wanted: Leo Valdez

Contrary to popular belief, Reyna didn't hate Leo Valdez. She was just doing her job. As Head Praetor, she was in charge of keeping things in order. After being transferred from Rome to Greece, Reyna had vowed to bring order to the chaos that had fallen over the land.

So when word got to her about a certain street rat demigod who stole on a consistent basis, she had to uphold the pledge she'd made to the royal family; protect the kingdom from any and all threats. Including thieves.

Reyna had made it her sworn mission to get rid of Leo Valdez. No matter what. Not just because he was a nuisance who had called her Ra-Ra one time, although that did play a small part. Who knew how dangerous he was? He might have even been planning to kidnap the source of all of Greece's wealth: Hazel Levesque, a demigod with the power to find precious metals and gems.

Somehow, he always got away. Until now. We won't go into the details but let's just say bundt cake was used as bait to trap him. But too much has been said already.

That is how Leo managed to get himself locked in a fireproof room in the dungeon with fire-proof chains keeping him from even attempting to break out. It was thanks to other demigods that Reyna was able to prepare the dungeon for criminals with all kinds of different powers.

"Cal is gonna kill me," Leo muttered as he shifted his body to try and find a semi-comfortable spot on the wall to lean against us. He could move about a little, but the chains were bolted into the wall so he couldn't go near the door. "And now I'm talking to myself. I've reached a new level of weirdness."

"You're right on both ends."

Leo glanced up to see Calypso and Piper peering down at him from the barred window. "Man, I am so happy to see you, _chicas_! You here to bust me out?"

"No, we're here to get our other pyromaniac friend," Piper replied sarcastically as she pulled something out of her pocket. Calypso wished for a brief second that the invisible servants that worked for her and her father in the palace were there. They were a gift from Queen Hera, who ruled alongside King Zeus in the kingdom of Olympus.

They could have just magically whisked Leo out of his prison, but, unfortunately, they couldn't leave the palace walls. So she and Piper had to get Travis and Conner to distract Reyna while they snuck into her office and stole the key. In exchange, Calypso had promised to buy the boys some of Nico's golden apples. They really were delicious, and since Leo had smoothed things over between him and Calypso, Nico gave her a discount. It was only 10% but it was better than nothing.

"Catch!" Piper whisper-yelled, drawing Calypso out of her thoughts. She tossed down the little key made with Imperial Gold. It fell a few feet away from Leo but it was close enough for him to reach. A few seconds went by before the girls saw Leo remove the chains.

"Hello there."

Without anyone noticing, Frank had opened and closed the dungeon door, effectively slipping into the small room. Neither Calypso nor Piper had ever seen him in his human form, so they didn't recognize him as Jason's pet bird. Hazel had seen him but that's a story for another day.

"Dude, we were just- " Leo was cut off when the taller teen pushed past him and pushed in a stone that lay just above where Leo had been leaning against. The bricks collapsed upon themselves and formed a small entryway. "Whoa…that's awesome!"

"Just walk through there and I can take you somewhere. If you get something for me, I'll give you more food than you could ever dream of. And maybe a way to change a certain law," Frank smiled in a way that he hoped was convincing. He'd seen Calypso sneaking out whenever he went to talk to Hazel. And judging by the way the two teens blushed, he was clearly right in assuming that Leo was the one Calypso was sneaking out to see. Calypso and Piper looked at one another before running around the building to join the two guys inside.

"How did you know about that entrance?" Piper asked. Calypso nudged her, urging her to continue. "And who are you?"

"My name is Fra...Frances!" Frank exclaimed nervously. "And I happen to know about the guy who built this place. Or at least, I've seen his blueprints. His name was Archimedes. You might've heard of him?"

Leo's eyes widened in amazement. "Wait, really? I've seen his work. He's awesome!"

"Okay, okay, we believe you. If it means I don't have to hear Leo go on about this guy _again_, I'll gladly go with you," Piper shoved past Leo and made her through the entryway.

* * *

"Whoa."

Calypso and Piper both looked around in awe as they watched Frank summon the Cave of Stone. It was huge and made of, well, stone. But it looked almost exactly the head of Medusa. Leo shook his head in amazement. "That. Was. Awesome!"

"I know," Frank replied with a knowing look. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Dude, we all know it was those beetle things. Don't act like you're the one who did all the work," Leo commented. Frank shot him a dirty look as Calypso _sshh-_ed both of them. "What- ?"

The mouth of the cave opened up, and once more the voice of Medusa could be heard, echoing all around the three demigods and princess. "Finally you have brought the one whose worth lies far within. Do not touch the forbidden treasure."

"Yeah, there's going to be a _lot _of temptations in there. But if you touch any of it, then you'll never get out of there. Just get the bundt cake."

"The what?" Calypso asked. Frank nodded his head nervously. Leo could feel the annoyance radiating off of his girlfriend. "That's what we're here for? A bundt cake?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but there's more to it than meets the eye."

Leo, Piper, and Calypso looked at one another. They knew this probably wasn't the best idea. But Frank had helped Leo escape. And he did say that he could change the law. The stupid law that kept Calypso and Leo up late at night. So they had no choice but to try. If nothing else, Piper could maybe charm the Medusa head and Leo could just burn a way out.

So they made their way inside the cavern, none of them seeing the concerned expression on Frank's face that faded into relief when the cavern didn't start shooting red lights at them.

He wasn't attached to them or anything, but he knew how much Calypso meant to Hazel. And, while Jason would never know this, he cared very much about Hazel. Which meant he would do whatever it took to get Calypso back home. But Jason and he had been friends for so long that Frank hated to think about disappointing him. He just hoped that everything would turn out okay in the end.

* * *

"But Callie! It's the last piece I need to complete Festus!" Leo whined as Calypso pulled him away from yet another mechanical item that lay in the hallways of the cave. There were so many of those, along with beautiful flowers and gardening tools. Not to mention more food than Piper or Leo would ever need.

To others, the forbidden treasure might have been gold and jewels, precious stones, etc. but neither of the girls cared for the luxurious things in life. While Leo might've liked some of the things, he knew that if he had the proper materials that he could make enough money to live in comfort.

"You heard what Medusa said. You can't touch anything," Calypso scolded Leo, who just crossed his arms and pouted like an indignant child who was told he couldn't have candy.

"Yeah, we're here for the bundt cake only. Never thought I'd say that" Piper commented. She glanced over to a cornucopia that was laying on a stone with some light that seemed to be coming from nowhere shining brightly onto it. If she didn't any better, Piper would say that there were angels singing somewhere. It was oh...so…tempting...but she managed to keep herself from grabbing it.

"Ladies and, well, me, let me show you the world's only blueish-green bundt cake! What flavor would you say that is? Blueberry but it's actually green? Lettuce? Seaweed?" Leo questioned as he looked up at a giant, rocky tower that held an ocean-blue brass plate with a sea-green bundt cake. "Maybe kelp?"

"Kelp is seaweed, flamebrain," Piper stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "But yeah, I don't think I've ever seen a bundt cake with that color."

"Alright, mini-Festus, go get it for us," Leo pulled out a small golden dragon from his vest pocket. "I've been working on making Festus able to transform size. This way, I can keep him with me all the time instead of just being trapped at my place."

Indeed, it was a smaller version of Festus. How Leo did it was entirely by accident and he was half-asleep at the time so he has no recollection of how exactly it happened. And this is not because the author couldn't come up with a plausible reason for this phenomenon.

"How come he couldn't help you break out?" Piper asked. Leo rolled his eyes and chose not to acknowledge that statement. In this size, Festus wasn't able to do that much, not even fly. Plus his fire wouldn't work on the fireproof chains, otherwise, Leo was sure that his beloved dragon would've saved him.

Mini-Festus grew from the size of a teacup to the size of a small mammal, like a wolf, and therefore he was able to retrieve the plate with the bundt cake on it. Unfortunately, he also picked up a small golden necklace he thought would look nice on Calypso (who was always so nice and sweet whenever she came to visit him and his pet Leo).

"Festus, no!"

Those words echoed throughout the cavern and kept on echoing until they reached Frank's ears. He groaned and was about to shout out when Medusa's mouth closed shut, trapping the three teens with their golden dragon.

'_How the Hades am I going to explain this to Jason?'_ Frank thought as he transformed into a hawk and took off towards the palace of Agrabah. '_A better question would be how am I going to tell Hazel?' _

* * *

**AN: I made Reyna a **_**tiny **_**bit rude to Leo mostly because, in Mark of Athena, Leo **_**was **_**the one to shoot at Camp Jupiter. I know he wasn't in control of himself, but I just thought I'd incorporate some of Reyna's enmity towards Leo in this chapter. **

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	6. Friend Like Me!

"Festus, when we get out of here, you are going to be grounded for a year," Piper announced as she took in their surroundings. The ghosts of the Gorgon sisters had attacked them, and the 'treasure' all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Leo managed to blast one into a pile of gold dust while Piper sliced another one in the neck. Calypso managed to grab a random crossbow before it vanished and shot the last sister in the chest.

"Well, that was fun," Calypso crossed her arms and sat down on a flat rock. "Father will be furious if he finds out that I'm not home. Hazel can only cover for so long."

"Look, we can get out of this. How about we have some of this bundt cake?" Leo asked as he grabbed a small fork out of his pocket. Don't ask why he had a fork with him. It had something to do with this maenad who was trying to eat him and Festus stealing a 'weapon' he thought would be useful. Piper wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What?"

"You want to eat a green cake?"

"Well, technically it's sea-green. Maybe turquoise," Calypso interjected. When Leo and Piper turned to look at her, and she just shrugged. "He's eaten worse things before. I doubt it'll kill him."

"Yeah, and we could be down here for a while, chicas. We need to keep our strength up," Leo stated before he scooped out a bite and ate it. "It's a little watery but not too bad. It has chocolate chips too."

Before either one of the girls could respond a blue mist swirled around the remaining bundt cake, sprinkling Leo with a little bit of water. Piper facepalmed as the cloud of blue smoke grew larger and larger. "What did I tell you? You shouldn't have eaten it!"

"Little late now, don't you think?!" Leo exclaimed as a giant being appeared before them. He had aqua blue skin with matching streaks that stood out on the young man's jet black hair. He had a strained smile the didn't quite reach his eyes.

He wore an orange shirt with a strand of twine around his neck, decorated with a couple of beads. His brown, leather armor was a little worse for the wear and covered his chest and shoulders. A wrist band was on his right hand and he had said hand on the hilt of his sword (aka Riptide so I don't think I have to describe him). Besides the blue hair, what stood out the most was the fact that, instead of legs, his lower half was made up of blue-tinted water vapor.

"Hello, there. I am Perseus, descended from the House of Jackson, your loyal...servant, I guess is the word. How can I help you?"

Leo blinked multiple times before he glanced over at his friends. Piper's eyes were widened in amazement and Calypso's face had turned red. Perseus turned and his eyes widened as he glimpsed at Calypso.

"It's you. From before."

"Good to see you, again Calypso," Percy ran a hand through his hair nervously. Leo's eyes narrowed as he looked between the blue entity and his girlfriend.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, well, kind of. Without the blue skin. He's the boyfriend of one of the royal merchants and he went missing a while back," Calypso explained. "And wasn't your name Percy?"

"Hey, yeah. I may or may not have gotten cursed. My bad. Anyway, I'm kind of not supposed to talk about it so let's get back to the whole 'genie' thing," Percy used air quotations when he spoke. "I'm your genie, to do whatever you ask, at least for a little while."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked. Percy looked around and made a microphone appear out of nowhere.

_[Percy]: Well, Jason had the Argonaut crew_

_And Hercules had way too many tales_

_But, boss-man, you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

_You got a brand of magic never fails_

Percy waved his hand and water suddenly began to fill the cave. But it stayed away from Leo, Piper, and Calypso, keeping them entirely dry. It just lifted Percy up, allowing him to ride the waves, so to speak.

_You got some power in your corner now_

_Some heavy ammunition in your wake_

_You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how_

_All you gotta do is eat that cake!_

[Leo]: Wait! I just have to eat this, and you'll appear?

[Percy]: Yep! I know it's kind of weird, but I didn't get a say in deciding the terms and conditions, which will apply once you make the first wish.

_[Percy]: And I'll say_

_Mister...whatever your name is, man,_

_What will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order_

_Jot it down_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_No no no_

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maître d'_

[Leo]: What's a maître d'?

[Percy]: I'm not really sure but it's what's in the instructions.

[Piper]: It means the person in charge of reservations and who takes care of busboys and stuff.

[Percy]: Hey, Annabeth is the smart one. I never needed to know this.

[Piper]: Clearly.

_[Percy]: C'mon whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Yes, sir, we pride ourselves on service_

_You're the boss, the king of Gods_

_Say what you wish, it's yours!_

_True dish, how about some corn on the cob?_

_Have some of column A_

_Try all of column B_

_I'm in the mood to help you dude_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Can your friends do this?_

Percy thrust both of his hands out and made the water move to the ceiling, not a single drop fell to the floor.

_Can your friends do that?_

A vortex of water started to spin, pulling in loose pieces of rocks and rubble, including the golden dust left over from the Gorgon sisters.

_Can your friends pull this out their little hat?_

Percy made a hat out of the water and pulled Riptide out of it, trying (and failing) to look like a magician pulling a bunny out of his hat. But it was a good effort. Kind of.

_Can your friends' clap and bam? _

The water rushed back to the ground and divided itself, like that story about Moses parting the Red Sea. Calypso walked by it and stared in awe as the water rippled. Piper reached her hand out and laughed as the water splashed her. When Leo tried, it pulled away from him, frowning in annoyance as the girls giggled.

_Can your friends fight, say Abracadabra, let it rip_

_And make a bad guy disappear?_

_So don't ya sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

_You got me bona fide and certified_

_You got a genie for your private affairs_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

_So whatcha wish? I really wanna know_

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

_Well, all you gotta do is eat like so-oh-oh_

_Mister…. _

[Leo]: Name's Leo, the dragon is Festus, and the girl with bad hair is Piper,

[Piper]: Hey!

[Percy]: Nice burn. Gotta respect that.

_[Percy]: Ah! Mister Leo sir, have a wish or two or three_

_Don't go to bed, you sleepy head!_

[Leo]: I wasn't!

[Percy]: Again, it had to rhyme! I didn't make the rules.

_]Percy]: You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never (never) had (had) a friend like me_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

All of the water vanished and left the three (technically four but right now Percy is a genie) demigods along with their miniature-dragon alone in the empty, and now damp, Cave of Stone.

"That was pretty cool, hermano! But I still don't get it," Leo said. Percy groaned and floated over to him.

"Didn't you listen? I just explained it in the song- oh, never mind. You get three wishes, and every time you take a bite of the cake and make a wish, no matter how big, a third of the cake will disappear. Since you haven't made a wish yet, it hasn't disappeared yet," Percy announced.

"That's a waste of a good cake," Leo commented. Percy shrugged.

"You have to take a bite and then you say the words 'I wish' and then tell me what you want. But there are rules. You can't ask for more wishes, because that's greedy and sounds like some power-hungry gods I've had to fight. I also can't raise anyone from the dead, mostly because I don't want to deal with Hades and the three Furies. And last but not least, I can't make anyone fall in love. That's Aphrodite's department."

"Who you do not want to mess with," Piper chimed in. Everyone nodded in agreement, shuddering a little at the thought of Aphrodite messing with anyone's love life.

"Can you get us out of this cave?" Calypso asked, nudging Piper and looking at the cake meaningfully. Piper knit her eyebrows in confusion before she got an 'a-ha!' look on her face. She grabbed the cake and hid it behind her back. Leo didn't seem to catch on but went along with it.

"You gotta wish it, and by 'you' I mean the guy who ate the cake."

"Why do you assume it was Leo and not one of us?" Piper asked.

"Because I know neither of you two ladies was going to eat a blueish-green cake without someone else testing it. Leo seems like the type of person who would," Percy replied. Leo couldn't even argue because he had eaten the cake.

"In that case, Percy, I wish you'd get us out of the Cave of Stone."

* * *

**AN: I don't have anything to say in my author's notes, surprisingly. But I think the story speaks for it else, don't you agree? **

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	7. Wish For Some Princedom

"Aw yeah! The outside world! I've missed seeing the sun. And the ocean. Especially the ocean. Screw the sun, all I need is the ocean!" Percy exclaimed as he spread out his arms and spun around like a Disney princess. (No pun intended. Well, maybe it was a little intended). "This is great!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's pretty great. Can we get back to the three wishes thing?" Leo asked. Percy quit spinning around to look over at the three demigods he had to serve. Calypso was shaking the dust out of her hair, Piper was hiding something behind her back, and Leo was fiddling with- what did he call it? Fetus something?

"Sorry, man, but you're down to two, remember?"

"Actually," Piper pulled out the bundt cake and Percy had to blink to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. There the cake was, entirely intact. "Leo only had a bite of the cake when he summoned you. He didn't take a bite when he made his wish."

Percy just 'stood', or floated so to speak what with him not having any legs and all, and stared at the group of demigods for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. "Gods above, I can just hear Annabeth getting onto me for not catching that. I'll let it slide so it won't count against you. But no more freebies!"

"I can work with that. Now I just need to figure out what to wish for," Leo brought out a screwdriver and began tightening a screw underneath Festus' wing. "What would you wish for, Percy?"

"Um, wow. I was told no one would ask that. If you really want to know, I'd wish for freedom. I mean, being blue is kind of fun and all but Annabeth is probably wondering where the heck I am," Percy admitted as he ran a hand through his spiked hair. Calypso shook her head in sympathy.

Her and Percy had met long before Calypso started dating Leo. There had been a terrible storm and her father had let Percy into the palace to wait until the skies cleared. In that short amount of time, Calypso admitted she had gotten a little crush on the boy. But unfortunately, he had a girlfriend. Not that it mattered anymore; Calypso had Leo.

She felt bad for Percy though. She'd seen the way he looked when he told her about Annabeth, the loving way he said her name, and how his smile brightened when she was with him. (Calypso saw them around occasionally whenever she was in the marketplace). She couldn't imagine being separated from Leo for more than a day or two.

Although there were times she wanted him to quit annoying her, Calypso had to admit that she would miss the pyromaniac. But only a little. It would be even worse once Calypso got married. Unless…

"What do we have to do to free you?" Piper asked. As Percy gave the explanation (you know, his master has to set him free by using a wish for that, yadda yadda yadda), Calypso had an idea. An awful idea. Calypso got a wonderful, awful idea.***Review if you know where this quote is from. If you don't...look it up***

"Well, if you're up for it, Leo, then maybe we can help each other with these wishes. You can use your third wish to set Percy free," Calypso stated. Leo stopped working on Festus and glanced over to his girlfriend. She had that expression on her face that she got whenever she had an idea that was probably going to bend the rules (most of the time it was the law) just a bit. "And the first two can help us."

"What are you plotting over there, Sunshine?"

"Okay, could Leo technically wish for you to make him a prince?" Calypso asked. Percy's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"You have to be more careful. There's a lot of grey area in that. If you say "make me a prince" then I could do this," Percy snapped his fingers and Tyson showed up. "See? This is definitely not what you want, right?"

"Percy? What's going on?" Tyson looked around. Last time he'd checked, he was chilling with Ella by the lake at Camp Half-Blood. "And where have you been?"

"Um, I'll have to explain...later. Sorry, I needed to make a point since you and I are kind of Princes of the Sea or something like that. Later, bro!" Percy snapped his fingers again and Tyson was magically teleported back to Camp Half-Blood. "Point is, you have to be careful with how you say stuff. Otherwise, you get the complete opposite of what you want."

"So don't make a wish without context or else I end up with a cyclops. Got it."

"Which will be pretty hard for you, Leo, since that means you have to actually think," Piper teased, laughing when Leo glared at her. "You know it's true."

"All jokes aside, my plan just might work. If you didn't know already, Percy, I have to marry a prince. Leo here is, unfortunately, not a prince. But if we could convince my father that he was…" Calypso trailed off as she shot a meaningful look at Leo.

"Not a bad plan, Cal. But you forget Reyna and the other guards know who I am. Won't I get caught?" Leo asked. Percy sighed, knowing full well what Annabeth would say about this plan. It would, without a doubt, backfire badly. But he had to do whatever the master of the bundt cake wanted.

"People only see what they want to see. That's how Genie magic works. They won't recognize you unless they know what to look for," Percy replied. He couldn't help but notice the relief on Leo's face and the gleam of excitement in Calypso's eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want? Pretending to be someone you're not?"

Leo looked at Percy, then Piper, who just shrugged. He knew she'd go along with it, at least for a little while. Then his eyes landed on Calypso, the girl he couldn't live without. She smiled reassuringly and entwined their hands, squeezing his hand to try and erase the mechanic's doubts. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him. Right?"

"If that's what you want. But I refuse to grant another wish unless you take a bite of that cake," Percy pointed at the dish and made a small trident-shaped fork appear. Leo took a deep breath, grabbed the fork, and looked at his friends.

"I wish for you to turn me into a prince, with fancy looking clothes, nice shoes, an entourage, and all of that royal stuff," Leo ate a huge bite of the cake and watched as a third of the cake vanished.

"As you wish. Let's make some magic!" Percy exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. "We're gonna make you a star!"

* * *

**AN: It's a little short but I think it gets the point across. I feel like Genie from the original Aladdin movie would've used the grey area to prank some of the past masters that he might not have liked. Also, as I said earlier, it's also kind of based on the live-action Aladdin (2019) minus the song Speechless (both parts). **

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	8. Prince Lee

Nico had come by the palace for his weekly visit, where he dropped off a week's supply of golden apples to the royal kitchen before he headed to the garden. Ever since the day when the Sultan took a walk through the marketplace and came across Nico's golden apples, he'd had the merchant personally deliver a shipment to the palace. The first time Nico delivered them, Will was there to greet him and they ended up talking for hours in the garden.

After that, it became a routine; Nico would drop off his apples and then head to the garden to talk to Will. All of the guards knew him to the point where they didn't even question his presence on royal grounds. All of the servants knew him, heck even the princess knew who he was. Nico ignored the way his heart jumped when his eyes came upon Will. "Will- I mean, your highness."

Will looked up from his pacing, and for the first time since they'd met, didn't correct Nico when he called him 'your highness' instead of 'Will'. He looked close to tears but smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey, Nico. What's up?"

"I could ask the same of you," Nico replied. He sat down on the bench next to the fountain and listened as Will told him about Calypso sneaking out, the horrible suitors who came by, and how he wished he didn't have to make Calypso get married so young and to someone she hated. "You're the Sultan. You shouldn't have to do anything."

Will sighed and shook his head. "It's the law. I tried to let Calypso pick, so at least she'd have some say in the matter, but she hates all the princes who come by. I'm afraid the reason she's always sneaking out is that she met a boy. One who isn't a prince."

Nico contemplated for a moment or two before he slowly put his hand over Will's. Normally, Will was the one who initiated contact, because Nico was too afraid he'd cross a line. But he could tell that Will needed comfort. "If that's the case, then she's already made her choice. You can't help who you fall in love with."

Just as Nico was about to suggest that maybe he could change the law, Harley, the royal announcer, came running over to them. Nico quickly pulled his hand away from Will's, not noticing the hurt look on Will's face. Harley hastily bowed before speaking. "Sorry to interrupt, your majesty, but there's a crowd heading towards the palace."

* * *

Leo and Calypso had to part ways after Percy teleported them back to Agrabah. Calypso had to sneak back into the palace, inform Hazel of the plan, and go to the balcony to watch the show. Before she left, she kissed Leo on the cheek and wished him good luck before running off. Leo sighed happily before he went back to paying attention to Percy, who was talking about backup singers.

"Wait, back up singers?" Leo asked. Percy nodded before he snapped his fingers. His pals from Camp Halfblood, including Grover, Juniper, Ella, Tyson ("quit teleporting me!"), Mellie, and Coach Hedge (who had to be talked into it by Mellie). Go big or go home, I guess. Do I look like a prince? Or at least, more so than I usually do?"

Percy rolled his eyes as he looked over Leo's outfit one last time, where he'd been inspired by a nymph known as Echo, who had stumbled upon them near the Cave of Stone. Leo had on an ivory peplos with a golden collar and trim, and a belt to match (Leo was a little disappointed when Calypso told him not to wear his tool belt but she agreed to let him wear it underneath his clothes). The words 'Team Lee' was sewn into the fabric. He also had a golden chlamys wrapped around his shoulders, which was high enough so people could see the temporary tattoo he'd had Percy write in magical ink.

It was on his bicep and said "HOT STUFF" with a crossbones symbol right underneath it. And even though Percy advised against it, he had on a pair of welding goggles that rested on his head. And, lastly, his hair had been greased back with machine oil.

"I still don't know what you were thinking," Percy commented. Leo shrugged and looked around to see if anyone could see him yet.

"I try not to think. It interferes with being nuts," Leo admitted while he readjusted his goggles. "Now do your stuff."

Percy took a deep breath and snapped his fingers. Music began to play, and the gates that lead to Agrabah were magically opened. A huge parade of people, dancing, and singing lead the way as Leo rode on Festus, Piper right behind him, and Percy (who now looked human thanks to some Genie magic) danced right below them.

_[Backup Singers]: Make way for Prince Lee_

_Say hey! It's Prince Lee_

_[Percy]: Hey! Clear the way in the old Agora_

_Hey you!_

_Let us through!_

_It's someone you'll want more of!_

_Oh, come!_

_Be the first on your block to meet his eye!_

Will and Nico ran with Harley to the balcony to see what was going on. Will shook his head in amusement as he realized it was another suitor. Nico rolled his eyes at the extravagance of it all. "I thought you weren't expecting any more suitors this week?"

"We weren't," Will replied as he leaned over to watch the show. He glanced to his right as Calypso and Hazel joined the group. He leaned over to whisper into Calypso's ear. "One of these days you're going to tell me where you sneak off to instead of worrying your old man."

Calypso said nothing but smiled sheepishly and waved the comment off. No one seemed to notice as Jason walked behind them with Frank (who now had a black eye).

_[Percy]: Make way!_

_Here he comes!_

_Ring bells! Bang the drums!_

_Are you gonna love this guy!_

_Prince Lee! Fabulous he!_

_Lee McShizzle_

_Genuflect, show some respect_

_Down on one knee!_

Percy made his way to the guard and bowed to Leo, giving a pointed look at Reyna and the others before they too bowed before Leo.

_Now, try your best to stay calm_

_Ladies get out your lip balm!_

_The come and meet his spectacular coterie_

_Prince Lee!_

_Mighty is he!_

_Lee McShizzle_

As he flew over the crowd, Leo waved to everyone, seeing familiar faces everywhere. No one seemed to recognize him, not even Reyna or the Stoll brothers. He guessed that Percy had been right; people only see what they want to see. And no one wanted to see Leo Valdez. They'd rather see a rich, fancy Prince who put on a good show. The thought saddened Leo but he quickly recovered when he saw Calypso waving at him from the balcony.

_Strong as ten Greek gods, definitely!_

_He faced the galloping hordes_

_A hundred bad guys with swords_

_Who sent those goons to their lords?_

_Why Prince Lee!_

_Fellas, he's got_

_[Grover, Tyson, and Hedge]: Seventy-five cool machines_

_[Percy]: And ladies, what's he got?_

_[Mellie, Juniper, and Ella]: Celestial Bronze swords_

_He's got fifty-three_

_[Percy]: When it comes to crazy inventions_

_Has he got a million?_

_I'm telling you,_

_They're world-class mechanical things! _

Percy stopped for just a second when he saw a familiar blonde amongst the crowd. He mouthed the words '_Annabeth'_, barely able to restrain himself from running over to her. He thought she'd spotted him, but she disappeared before he could be certain. Percy cleared his throat before continuing the song.

_Prince Lee! Handsome is he, Lee McShizzle_

_That physique! Such a bad-boy supreme!_

_Weak at the knee_

_Well, get on out in that square_

_Adjust your togas and prepare_

_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Lee!_

Percy let the backup singers go on without them, moving a little slower than before. Piper noticed and called down to see if he was alright. She couldn't see very well, being so high in the air, but even she could tell that he was pale and didn't look nearly as enthusiastic as he had been seconds ago.

_[Backup Singers]: He knows gods, a bunch of gods_

_(Gods like Zeus, let's meet the gods!)_

_(He's amazing, so amazing!)_

_His servants all love their jobs!_

_(Proud to work for him)_

_Demigods bow to his awesomeness, love seeing him_

Percy shook himself from his stupor and waved back to Piper to reassure her before he magicked himself to the head of the parade, right outside the palace gates. He aimed the lyrics at Will, who had an amused smile on his face.

_They're just lousy with a need for Lee! Prince Lee!_

_Prince Le- we're waiting for you!_

_We aren't going 'til you go!_

_You can do it!_

_There it is!_

Will waved his hand towards the guard in charge of opening the gate and allowed the parade to enter his home. He almost regretted it when Percy kept singing before Nico whispered to him. "I think this is just a way of breaking the ice. Not very clever, but he did put in some kind of effort."

_Amorous he! Lee McShizzle!_

_Heard your princess was hot, where is she?_

_And that, good people, is why he got dressed up and dropped by_

_With sixty chefs and enchiladas galore_

_With his gadgets and gears_

_Crazy fire-powers and more_

_With his forty fidget spinners and golden wrenches _

_Things that work amazingly!_

_Make way for Prince Lee!_

Leo and Piper jumped down from Festus, who transformed into his smaller form and flew into Leo's pocket. A bunch of gifts had to be brought in by his "servants" who very quickly disappeared. But it was subtle enough that no one would notice that they had been magically transported back to Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter.

"Your majesty, may I please introduce you to Prince Lee of the Kingdom of New Rome," Percy bowed dramatically, elbowing Leo and Piper to do the same thing.

"Rise," Will waved. Leo stood back up and looked around to see who all was there. The Sultan, the apple merchant Nico, Calypso, Hazel, some guy dressed in steel armor with a helmet that covered his face, and a blonde guy wearing a purple toga with an orange cloak who was glaring at him. "I wasn't aware you were going to grace us with your presence, otherwise I would have met you at the border."

"It wasn't planned, your highness. We were passing by the neighboring kingdom and heard the word of your talented, beautiful daughter. Prince Lee insisted on meeting her," Piper could tell Percy and Leo hadn't really thought that far ahead so she and Calypso had come up with a backstory just in case. "And he comes bearing gifts, of course."

Leo blinked as Will looked at him expectedly before he cleared his throat. "Um, yes. We brought spices, a lot of spices, and jams. Grape jam, raspberry, blueberry, blackberry, um, and tons of other stuff. Not to mention enchiladas. New Rome makes the best enchiladas."

"A strange prince comes from a kingdom we've never heard of and offers the Sultan, the man in charge of all of Greece, jams, and enchiladas. Very curious indeed," Jason commented. Will shot him a look and ignored the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance. Somehow, a lightning bolt struck inside and barely missed Leo by a centimeter. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Will cleared his throat and decided to have a long conversation with Jason in private about electrocuting his guests. Again.

"My apologies, young prince. Jason is my loyal Vizier and tends to be suspicious of everyone. And our weather can be a little bipolar. I'm sure you're exhausted from your trip. Harley, lead our guests to the best rooms in the palace," Will instructed. "Should you need anything, we have invisible servants throughout the palace. Just say you need assistance and one will appear to do your bidding. They won't actually say anything but you get the idea."

As Leo, Piper, and Percy went to follow the young boy, Percy noticed the way Jason seemed to be studying him. He could only hope that his magic concealed Leo from the Vizier, who looked like he was up to something.

* * *

**AN: I loved reading about Leo McShizzle in Mark of Athena and wanted to incorporate it into this chapter. I thought it'd be cool to use Leo's persona as 'Prince Lee'. Hope you guys enjoyed! I know the lyrics weren't perfect, but I thought it worked out nicely in the end. **

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	9. We've All Got Weaknesses

"I get to stay in a palace and party all night?! I should've gotten a Genie sooner!" Leo exclaimed as he and Percy got ready. Calypso had offered to let Piper, Leo's "Vizier" bunk with Hazel in her side room. It had been Percy's idea to give official titles to him and Piper to lower any suspicions. So Piper was now known to everyone as 'Prince Lee's Vizier' and Percy was his bodyguard.

But as long as Leo got to hang out with Calypso (and eat delicious food), he found he didn't mind stretching the truth a bit. Percy just shook his head and looked through the closet of clothes he made magically appear. "Yeah, yeah, having a Genie is awesome. Do you know who all is going to be there?"

"Um, Calypso, her dad, Hazel, Piper obviously, you, and the special guest of honor, me. Jason and that guy who always follows him around in a suit of armor. And the really cool invisible servants that I can't wait to mess with. I think some merchants, like this one guy, Nico, who sells the best golden apples. It's funny, but he's the reason I met Calypso in the first place…" Leo trailed when he noticed that Percy had stopped listening and was looking out the window, a wistful smile on his face. "You alright, _hermano_?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if Annabeth would be there," Percy admitted. Leo remembered that Calypso had said something about him being the boyfriend of one of the royal merchants.

If he hadn't said Annabeth's name Leo might've thought he was Nico's boyfriend. But then again Calypso had said something about Nico and her father getting pretty close, so maybe Percy wasn't the apple merchant's type anyway. "Well, why don't you just poof your way over to Calypso's room to ask her?"

"Tonight is about you impressing Calypso's dad. I'm here to serve you."

"Well, you can best serve me by dressing up and making yourself look nice. Can't be seen with a bodyguard looking like he put his outfit together last minute. If she's here, then I'll have Piper take over guard duty so you can talk to her," Leo replied. "Problem solved. Now quit being depressing and wear something blue. It brings out your eyes."

Leo went back to looking at his mirror and brushed his hair back. He'd chosen to wear what he had been wearing earlier minus the temporary tattoos. Piper and Percy had just stuck to what they'd been wearing in the Cave of Stone (and Calypso too) when they arrived at the palace so he was the only one who didn't have to change. He turned around to see Percy with the most hopeless expression on his face as he looked at all of his clothes. Leo let out a resigned sigh and clapped his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Look, man. We've all have weaknesses. Me, for instance, I'm tragically funny and good-looking. You, my man, your weakness is a horrible sense of fashion. Which means I've got my work ahead of me.

* * *

Hazel was incredibly nervous. She didn't like lying to people, so when Calypso told her about finding a Genie and having him make Leo look like a prince to bypass the law, it made Hazel just a _teensy _bit anxious.

Especially to her half-brother, Nico. He was going to be at the party, per the Sultan's invitation. But if she told him, and asked him to keep a secret from Will, Hazel would feel like a terrible sister. After all, practically everyone in Greece except the two knuckleheads knew they liked each other, despite their attempts to keep it a secret from those they loved.

Hazel couldn't do that to him. So instead she had to keep this huge secret for her friend, which wouldn't be that bad if she didn't have to lie to the freakin' Sultan! But tonight Hazel was determined to not think about it. Instead, she wanted to help Calypso and Piper pick out there outfits for the big party.

"I have to admit, it's really fun to be with the two of you in the palace," Hazel admitted as she picked out a beautiful gold necklace and matching circlet for Calypso. The bands were a bunch of golden leaves that overlapped one another with amber carved into the shape of a tear in the center. "This will look amazing on you, Calypso."

"Thank you! Oh, Piper, you have to borrow my necklace of turquoise beads. They'll look great with your eyes," Calypso stated as she pulled out a beautiful (and expensive) necklace for her friend as Hazel wove the circlet through her caramel hair. "At least, for tonight. I'd love to have eyes that change colors like yours."

"And I'd love to be able to afford jewelry and clothes like yours without a Genie's help," Piper joked as she put the necklace on. She had on a turquoise chiton with golden leaves that decorated the borders of her neckline and the hem of her dress. She also had on golden bands on her arms that matched the see-through golden scarf Piper had draped across her chiton. "I have to say, I could get used to this."

"If my father approves of Leo, then you'll earn a permanent position as his Vizier. So you'll have more food than you could ever eat, more dresses that you won't want to wear, and more annoying people to put up with," Calypso winked as she adjusted her own dress.

Calypso's dress was beautiful and complemented Leo's. She decided she'd have a mostly gold dress with ivory detailing, so it subtly matched her boyfriend's clothes but could be put off as a coincidence. Like Piper, she had leaves bordering the hem and neckline embroidered in an ivory thread with faint outlines of flowers trailing up her dress. She had a white silk scarf with outlines of flowers in both gold and ivory.

"I think we all accidentally matched," Hazel smiled sheepishly. She wasn't one for dressing up since Calypso was always the center of attention being a princess and all. But she had to admit that she looked pretty good if she did say so herself. Her dress was purple with silver leaves that decorated the borders just like Calypso's and Piper's. Her scarf was a black see-through material with silver rhinestones scattered across it. And she had on a simple silver necklace with a black diamond in the center.

The one thing Hazel loved to do more than anything was to be useful, and to Greece, she was their source of wealth. With her powers, she could find precious minerals, jewels, and even diamonds on rare occasions. And Will made sure that Hazel got her fair share, despite her protests, which meant that Hazel always had some beautiful piece of jewelry, mostly at Calypso's request.

"Good. That means all eyes will be on us," Calypso stated. The three girls took one last look at the mirror, admiring each other's outfits and makeup before they linked arms and headed for the ballroom. "Let's go and party!"

* * *

Percy had on a dark blue peplos with a sea-green cloak that was semi-transparent as well as golden sandals. He hid a pen underneath his brown leather belt that could transform into a sword. Leo looked at him in disbelief when Percy told him about Riptide until the Genie demonstrated how it worked. "That's sick, man! I wish I had one."

He and Leo headed towards the ballroom before the rest of the guests arrived since Leo was the guest of honor and Will wanted him to have a chance to get whatever food he wanted before the other guests ate everything.

What they didn't know was that the girls had the exact same idea. As Leo and Percy entered through one doorway, the girls entered through the door opposite to the guys. Leo stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Calypso. She normally wore simple clothing when she was with him, so seeing her all dolled up was strange. But it was also nice. Then he looked at Piper. "She's got makeup! It's a miracle!"

"Shut up," Piper deadpanned. "Percy, you look great tonight. Who helped pick it out"

"Thank you, and Leo did, actually. All of you ladies look lovely," Percy bowed in a teasing matter, making the whole group laugh. "We thought we'd get food before everyone else show up, at your dad's request, Calypso."

"Sounds like my dad. We thought the same thing. So let's eat!"

The group ate and talked for a bit before the rest of the guests began to show up, and when Will came in, Percy reminded the group to call Leo by his new name before they dispersed.

Hazel went to talk to Frank, who for once wasn't by Jason's side, only because Calypso urged her toward him. She knew about her handmaiden's crush on Jason's guard, which had to be reciprocated because Hazel was the only one who had ever seen Frank without his helmet covering his face. Calypso thought that if she could be happy with Leo, her friend deserved to be happy too.

After she made sure Hazel was actually talking to Frank and wasn't going to run the other way, Calypso went to talk to Leo and didn't leave his side for most of the night. Which did not go unnoticed by Will or the rest of the guests, who knew about the princess's opinion on all of her previous suitors. Mostly because she was very vocal about it all.

"I can't believe Calypso is actually talking to him" Will whispered to Nico as they watched Calypso and Leo dance to a beautiful ballad performed by the invisible servants. Nico shook his head in amusement.

"Me neither. But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Nico asked. Will nodded his head, excited that his daughter might actually have found someone she liked. "I'm glad she's happy."

"I am too. It seems like this whole marriage business might work out after all," Will replied. A new song began to play as Leo tugged Calypso over to the door that led to the garden outside. Will listened to the beat and realized it was one of Nico's favorite songs. He held out his hand to Nico. "I don't suppose you wanna dance, do you?"

Nico looked at him nervously then looked away, and he happened to lock eyes with Hazel who was about to dance with that guard who always wore armor. She mouthed 'go for it' before her partner pulled her onto the dance floor. He took one last gulp of his cup of wine and placed his hand in Will's. "Fine. Just don't embarrass me, Will."

"Yes, your Sultaness," Will teased as they went to go dance. Nico felt his face flush; the first time he'd met Will, instead of 'your highness' or 'majesty', he'd said 'your Sultaness'. He'd hoped that Will had forgotten, but unfortunately, it seemed that was not the case.

'_Finally,'_ Hazel thought as she saw her shy brother dance with Will (though it was behind the pillars so they were secluded enough that Nico probably thought no one would see them). They really did make a great couple. She turned to look at her dance partner and smiled warmly at him. "I'm really glad Jason let you off-duty tonight. I've hardly seen you since you became his guard."

"I know," Frank sighed. He was once just a stable boy since he was great with animals (what with being able to become one at will). Back in those days, he saw Hazel on a near regular basis. And he fell for her. Unfortunately, Jason had been more and more demanding as of late, though he couldn't quite remember why. "Soon, I promise I'll have more time. I swear it."

On the other side of the ballroom, Percy and Piper just watched the party, neither of them paying much attention to the dancing or the music. Percy then spotted Jason, who was kind of sulking in the corner of the room, eyes locked on Leo until he and Calypso walked out. Percy and Jason's eyes met briefly before the Vizier looked away. He leaned closer to Piper so he could talk without anyone else hearing. "That Jason guy has been staring at Leo for a while. You think he's suspicious of us?"

Piper laughed and shook her head. "No, he's just protective of the royal family. Trust me, he's smart but not that smart."

"I don't know...he seems like he could pose a threat should he find out about Prince Lee," Percy didn't trust Jason as far as he could throw him. And while, with water, he could throw people very far, with just his bare arms Percy would just topple over if he tried to throw the blond.

"He's too much of a rule follower. Albeit, a cute one, but still a rule follower. He would never hurt anyone," Piper replied. She glanced over to where Jason was and smiled when he looked at her. His face turned red for a few seconds before he gestured to the dance floor. "Speaking of Jason, I think I'll dance with him for a bit."

Piper had seen him around and had Calypso tell her everything the princess knew about Jason, which wasn't much but still. The charmspeaker kind of had a thing for the Vizier and figured that being a guest of the Sultan gave her the perfect opportunity to get to know him. So she walked across the room and grabbed Jason's hand as they began to dance. Percy just shook his head and watched for a bit.

What no one noticed was that Percy, after his conversation with Piper, Percy kind of just disappeared. What no one saw was that he had spotted a familiar blonde that he'd missed so much. What no one heard was how she said "Seaweed Brain" before she judo flipped him to the ground (hidden thanks to the Mist that Percy had some control over thanks to being a Genie and all). No one heard how he called her "Wise Girl" so lovingly, the biggest smile on his face once she helps him up. No one saw how they embraced and kissed one another for what felt like hours. Nor did anyone hear what their conversation was about.

All anyone knew was that Leo's bodyguard was doing a terrible job at protecting his prince seeing as how the green-eyed Genie was nowhere near his charge. If they had known the truth, well, it wouldn't make this story more suspenseful to find out what happened next. ***Cue evil laughter from the Author***

* * *

**AN: Tried to incorporate all of the Big 7 canon couples in this chapter, hence the length of this chapter. All ships in this chapter included hints of Caleo (duh), Solangelo, Frazel, Jasper, and Percabeth. Don't worry; you'll find out what the conversation was about...eventually. I hope you enjoyed! Until next time...**

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	10. A Whole New World

"Please. You love riding Festus," Leo pleaded. "He needs to spread his wings and what better night than tonight when the skies are clear?"

"Was that supposed to be romantic? Because all I heard was that you need to take Festus out and want me to tag along," Calypso deadpanned as she finished brushing her hair. After the party, she'd gone back up to her room, Leo not far behind her. Piper had run off somewhere with Jason and Hazel was with Frank, so no one would be interrupting them anytime soon. Leo then dragged her onto the balcony and took Festus out of his pocket, allowing him to grow until he was big enough to carry both Leo and Calypso.

"Sunshine, come on. Do you trust me?" Leo asked as he extended his hand towards Calypso, who smiled in amusement. Leo had asked her that exact same question when he had helped her out with Nico.

See, whenever she left the palace, Hazel manipulated the Mist so no one would recognize her, hence the reason Nico wasn't about to let her off the hook. But then Leo leaped in and made up this story about her being a foreigner. Before Calypso could even protest, or say she had it handled, Leo had dragged her out of earshot and asked her if she trusted him. For whatever reason, Calypso said yes. And she never regretted that decision.

And with Leo looking at her with those puppy dog eyes and that smile of his, how could Calypso say no? "You know I do, Admiral."

Leo blushed at the old nickname but brushed it off as he helps Calypso up on Festus, him sitting right in front of her. Calypso wrapped her arms around his waist, for "safety reasons" and, despite being on Festus more times than she could count, tightened her grip as they took off into the night sky.

"Reminds me of the night we first went flying. Do you remember what I told you?" Leo asked. Calypso had to think about it for a second before she did. "I said I'd show you a whole new world. And now that I'm a "prince" though we already knew I was a prince of a guy before, I can show you that world again, in a new light."

Calypso snorted at the 'prince of a guy' line but had to admit, Leo was right in a way. Him being a prince opened doors that were previously closed. The law wouldn't matter anymore because she'd be able to be with Leo. Though marriage seemed like a big step for a teenager, at least it'd be with someone she trusted and loved instead of those stuck up princes from far away kingdoms.

Just as Calypso was about to ask Leo how he felt about it, he began to sing and Calypso had to admit that he wasn't that bad of a singer. Normally, he just sang in Spanish while he was building or fixing something, so it was strange to hear him singing in a language she actually understood. But not entirely unpleasant

_[Leo]: I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide!_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you to wonder by wonder_

_Over sideways and under_

_On a golden dragon ride_

Calypso had ridden Festus many times, always with Leo. It felt different this time, though. They didn't have to keep looking back to see if anyone had seen them through the Mist. Heck, they didn't even need the Mist. Everyone knew about Prince Lee's Golden Dragon. Festus had even been given a nice big room for him to rest.

And the princess didn't even have to worry about getting home before her father realized she was gone. It was nighttime, and Calypso hadn't even needed to sneak out. Because Leo was there, in the same palace as her.

Everyone thought he was a prince. And everyone knew princes were chivalrous, pure, and would never do anything too forward to a dear princess. And while Leo wouldn't either, he would joke about it, proving he was definitely not pure. Not to mention the demigod was far from chivalrous.

Calypso found it ironic and loved that she was one of the few people who knew who Leo really was. It was yet another inside joke her and the mechanic shared.

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

It really did feel like a dream to Leo. He'd pictured this so many times, getting to spend time with his girlfriend in public, no one judging him based on his status, not having to run from the guards, etc. Finally getting what he wanted was so strange, almost surreal.

He looked behind him at Calypso, who wore a bright smile. Leo couldn't remember the last time she'd smiled like that, let alone when it was directed at _him_. Despite the guilt he felt about lying to her dad, Leo had to admit that wishing to become a prince was probably one of the best things he could've done. Especially since it was Calypso's idea.

Not that he would ever tell her that.

_[Calypso]: A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I thought I knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Everything really was crystal clear. Calypso was so close to getting what she wanted. Her father couldn't deny her what she wanted, not anymore. Putting up with suitor after suitor, who only cared about her looks and her status, was exhausting.

None of them cared about her. They didn't think she was capable of ruling a kingdom by herself, so they would obviously take charge. After all, most of the men who courted her all thought the same thing; better seen and not heard. An expression Calypso absolutely hated.

Leo though...he never said anything like that. Sure he was stubborn, obnoxious, a little full of himself, and they argued more times than anyone could count, but he wasn't like the others. He respected her opinion, even if he disagreed with it. And Leo had another side to him, one that was vulnerable, kind, and loved Calypso for her. After all, he didn't even know she was royalty when they met but still helps her.

_[Leo]: Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_[Cal]: Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

Festus began to do loop-de-loops, causing Calypso and Leo to hold on tightly as the golden dragon began to fly faster. The night sky reminded the pair of a bunch of diamonds.

"One of these days, I'll be able to afford a diamond that looks just like these stars. Might have to rob a bank or something first though," Leo muttered, low enough to where Calypso couldn't hear him. Festus, however, did and Leo felt vibrations underneath him, a sign that Festus was laughing at what he said. "That's it; no treats for you."

Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say as Festus stopped suddenly before he dived down only to pull up at the last second.

Calypso took a sharp intake of air and removed her arms from Leo to cover her arms. Leo wasn't having any of that and pulled her hands back to his torso.

_[Leo]: Don't you dare close your eyes_

_[Cal]: A hundred thousand things to see_

_[Leo]: Hold your breath it gets better_

_[Cal]: I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

Calypso really couldn't. She couldn't imagine going back to the way things had been a week ago (it felt like a lot more time had passed than that). Dressing up for princes, listening as they yammered on about stuff that held no interest to her, having to sneak out just to see her boyfriend, well, it wasn't what she wanted.

It wasn't the life she had envisioned for herself. Calypso smiled fondly as she recalled a conversation she'd had with Leo, where they talked about the future (before the law had been brought to their attention). Leo had joked about having an auto shop, calling it _Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters_, and how they would see fresh fruits and veggies grown in Calypso's garden.

After Will told his daughter about the law, neither Calypso nor Leo had felt like talking about their dream anymore. It was too painful, knowing it could never happen. But now there was a chance it could. And despite having to run a kingdom, Calypso would drop it all for their dream. She was sure she could still run a kingdom.

After all, they had their friends to help them. Piper would be the new Royal Vizier, with Hazel in charge of finances, and Reyna was doing a pretty good job in the law department. Heck, Annabeth would probably love to help, after they set Percy free and all that good stuff. Not to mention the Stoll brothers could tell her what the people of Greece felt, so she and Leo could better communicate with their subjects.

_[Leo]: A whole new world_

_[Cal]: Every turn a surprise_

_[Leo]: With new horizons to pursue_

_[Cal]: Every moment red-letter_

_[Leo]: I'll chase them anywhere_

_[Both]: There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

Calypso squeezed Leo's hand for a second as she decided to save her worry about ruling a kingdom for another day. At that moment, she just wanted to enjoy being alone with Leo, flying high above the clouds, in their own little world where only they existed.

Leo looked back once more and pressed a kiss against her forehead before he turned back around and patted Festus' head on the left sign, a signal to turn around. It was getting late, and no matter how much he wanted to stay in the sky, he knew they needed to get back to the palace. Festus was tired, and Leo wasn't far from it.

_[Leo]: A whole new world_

_[Cal]: A whole new world_

_[Leo]: That's where we'll be_

_[Cal]: That's where we'll be_

Both sighed in contentment as Festus made his way back, slowing down a bit to give the young couple a bit more time together. He had to admit, seeing his creator so happy, so at ease, was a pleasant (and rare) sight. The girl he cared so much for, the one who always petted his metal head and gave him treats, seemed to be happy too.

Though he wasn't quite sure what exactly had happened to bring the sudden change, nor why he was suddenly able to help Leo parade around in Greece without the guards chasing them, it was a welcome change. After all, having to save him (and sometimes Piper too) was a lot of work.

He much preferred having his own room and being lazy as strange beings he couldn't see but knew were there taking care of him, oiling the dragon and cleaning him up until Festus' metal could show their reflections...if they weren't invisible of course.

_[Leo]: A thrilling chase_

_[Cal]: A wondrous place_

_[Both]: For you and me_

Leo pulled up to Calypso's balcony and jumped down to help Calypso down. Festus then shrunk and flew inside the room, waiting for Leo to take the dragon back to his room. Leo smirked at Calypso triumphantly. "Told you it'd be fun."

"I never said it wouldn't be fun. I just said it wasn't romantic," Calypso retorted with an amused look in her eyes. "At least, I didn't think it would be."

"But it was, wasn't it?" Leo asked as he stepped closer to Calypso, who felt a smile tugging on her face. "Especially since it was with yours truly."

"Valdez, just shut up."

"Make me," Leo leaned down, stopping himself right before their lips met. Calypso sighed in defeat before she pulled him in.

"Goodnight, Repair Boy."

"If that's how you tell me goodnight every night, I'll take you flying whenever you want, Sunshine," Leo teased as he made her way over to Festus and picked him up, ready to head to their rooms. "Goodnight, princess."

Calypso rolled her eyes but walked with them to the door. "Goodnight to you too, Festus. Make sure Leo doesn't get lost."

"Hey!"

* * *

While Calypso and Leo had been flying, Piper had talked Jason into going on a moonlight stroll in the gardens after the party had wrapped up. They'd talked about a lot of stuff, surprisingly having a lot in common. And the things they didn't agree on, they managed to find a compromise.

As Piper began to talk about some old legend her grandfather had told her about (who was actually from that New World (America) Jason had heard so much about), Jason noticed a rather large shadow on the ground.

For a second he thought it might've been that merchant Nico's doing, what with him having power over shadows and whatnot, but then Jason looked up to see the golden dragon Prince Lee had flown in on.

Everything about that guy seemed suspicious, especially since Calypso had gotten along so well with him. And she didn't get along with any of her suitors. And the boy had seemed so...familiar, though the blond wasn't quite sure why.

Piper trailed off, noticing that Jason's attention was elsewhere. She looked up to see Calypso and Leo flying together and just shook her head in amusement. "They really seem to get along, don't you think?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I was just thinking the same thing," Jason was pulled out of his thoughts as Piper pointed to the dragon. "Normally Calypso refuses to spend time with any prince who comes to court her."

Piper felt her heart skip a beat before she reminded herself to calm down. Percy had said no one would recognize Leo, and what were the odds of Jason actually knowing Leo anyway? "Guess it was bound to happen. She can't hate every guy who likes her, right?"

"I suppose. I'm sorry, he's your boss. Probably shouldn't be talking about this with you," Jason rubbed the back of his neck nervously and pushed his golden glasses up his nose. He normally wore contacts but had taken them out before Piper had suggested they take a walk. "It's just...he feels so familiar."

"It's okay. Lee can be a bit much sometimes. But he's got a good heart, and I'm pretty sure he likes Calypso back," Piper replied, smiling to herself when she said '_pretty sure'._ Everyone could see by the way he looked at her that Leo had it bad.

"No kidding," Jason muttered under his breath. "It's getting pretty late. I can walk you back to your room if you want?"

"Sure! Sounds good to me!"

As they walked, Jason almost managed to forget that strange feeling of déjà vu he had felt, only paying attention to Piper. She really was a sweet girl. If it weren't for his mission, he might've asked her out- wait. His mission. Jason facepalmed inwardly. He'd completely forgotten all about it, about his desire for that Genie, the prophecy, and his grand master plan.

One look at Piper's face was almost enough to make him change his mind about everything. Until she mentioned Festus again, and suddenly it all clicked. The supposed Diamond in the Rough, the one Frank had failed to save to whatever horrors the Cave of Stone had in store, hadn't he had a dragon? One that was mechanical, and could never be found? One that belonged to...Leo Valdez, was it?

"Ah, I had an excellent time. We have to do this again sometime," Jason bowed a little, and Piper giggled to herself as she curtsied back.

"Yeah, we should. Thanks," Piper waved at him before she walked into her room. Little did she know that she had unknowingly given Jason all the information he needed.

'_Leo Valdez, you haven't seen the last of me! No one makes me look bad...especially in front of that girl- no, focus Jason!'_ Jason thought to himself angrily as he made his way to the guards' headquarters and knocked on the door. Reyna opened it, looking alert as always despite being exhausted. "I have a deal I wanna make with you.

* * *

**AN: I honestly didn't want to change this song because I love it so much (except for the 'golden dragon' line and maybe one other). So instead I changed what it meant to Calypso and Leo (and Festus). And, of course, I had to include a bit of Jasper. **

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	11. Wish For Something Random

Of all the ways Leo thought he'd be spending his morning, he never thought it'd be to see Reyna and a couple of guys from the Twelfth Legion waiting for him the second Leo opened his door.

"Nope," Leo attempted to close his door, only to be stopped by Reyna. "A for effort, at least?"

"I'm sorry, Prince Lee, but we have direct orders to take you to the outskirts of town. If you would please come with us," Reyna's tone made it perfectly clear that Leo had no choice whatsoever, though the Praetor surprisingly looked guilty. Whenever she had gone after street rat Leo, she'd always looked angry, determined. So it was pretty weird for Leo to see her look torn about whether she should do her job or not.

"What's going on?" Percy asked as he came over to the door, visibly paling at the sight of Reyna and two notably strong-looking demigods. "Are we in trouble or did I not get the memo about the private escort to breakfast?"

"Neither. Your bodyguard is welcome to come with us," Reyna replied. Leo took a look at Percy before he just shrugged and followed the guards. They only managed to get as far as the castle walls before Reyna told her fellow legionnaires she could handle "it" from there. Then she pushed Leo and Percy behind a hedge and leaned against the wall in an attempt to look casual. It was hard not to notice the head Praetor, dressed in her armor with a sword by her side, but everyone who passed them knew better than to question Reyna.

"What's this about? Are you mad that I ate the last snow cone at the party last night? Or, what did that chef dude call it, a piranha or something?" Leo asked. Reyna opened her mouth to speak then knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"You ate the last piragua? Nevermind. Jason apparently did some research on your kingdom. He said something about being able to find Rome easily enough, but surprisingly couldn't find New Rome," Reyna stated, missing the worried look exchanged by the two boys. "I'm from Rome myself so I know the place you're talking about exists Though I guess it's been too long since I visited because I didn't know there were any princes governing the place."

"Well, times are a-changin'," Leo joked weakly, his palms became sweaty at the thought of Reyna of all people figuring him out. He didn't have a problem with her per se, but after being on the run from her for so long, he just tried to avoid any and all interactions with the Head Praetor. "I work with a bunch of people, but figured that I'm young and should travel a bit, you know?"

"Uh-huh," Reyna had a dubious look on her face but didn't question it. "Well, I just thought I'd give you a heads up, your majesty, in case Jason tries to do something rash. He's smart, but doesn't always think ahead."

"You mean like try to kill me or something?" Leo asked. Reyna's eyes widened and she shook her head, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"Kill you? Oh, gods no! Jason would never. I meant maybe try to bother you with questions or something. Do the people back in New Rome try to do that stuff?" Reyna knew better than to laugh at royalty, especially as Prince Lee was a guest of the Sultan's, but it was tempting.

"No, of course not. His excellency gets paranoid whenever his stomach is empty. Thank you very much, um, Reyna, I believe?" Percy let out a sigh in relief when she didn't try to correct him. "I believe it's time for him to get some breakfast. Otherwise, he'll go on about his supposed stalker fans or something. Right, your highness?"

Leo looked at Percy blankly before his eyes widened in realization. He nodded his head, almost frantically, and waved at Reyna as he and Percy made their way back inside. "Who gives a stranger a heads up about something so meaningless? I couldn't care less about what Jason asks me as long as Calypso is there to help me answer him."

"A concerned Praetor who has the best interest for the royal family and their guests?" Percy suggested. He'd seen Reyna here and there, not enough for her to recognize him, but he knew that whatever she said and did came from a good place. "And next time you think someone is gonna kill you, don't go telling everyone you see."

"I won't- " Leo was cut off by a scream. They turned around to see Festus running towards her, the size of a horse, spouting fire from his mouth. Leo ran over and got in the way as the golden dragon nearly set Reyna on fire. Leo raised his arm to take the brunt of the heat before he pulled Festus by the neck, attempting to get him away from Reyna. "Festus! Down, boy!"

"Woah, woah, everything okay?" Percy asked as he ran over, only to see Reyna's cloak on fire. Without thinking, he summoned water from a nearby puddle and forced it to put out the fire. "You alright?"

Reyna looked between the boys, shocked. "I- Yes, I am but how? I mean, Prince Lee, are you hurt? It looked like that must've hurt."

"What? Um, no. I, um, well, I," Leo stammered. How was he supposed to explain that fire didn't really affect him like other people? The one thing the people of Greece knew was that Leo Valdez was the only demigod who could set himself on fire without getting burned, let alone get hurt by his own dragon. And Percy had just revealed he had water powers, which wasn't exactly common. "You see, it's a...gift?"

"A gift? What kind of person is immune to the hazards of fire? I've only ever met one person like that," Reyna's eyes widened in realization. It was like a veil had been lifted. Instead of seeing the face of Prince Lee, she instead saw that of a wanted criminal, Leo Valdez...who was _supposed _to be in jail! "You!"

"Uh-oh, we've been busted. Percy, do something!" Leo whispered. Percy looked around in a panic.

"You have to eat the cake!"

"Wha- oh, alright," Leo muttered to himself. Lucky for him, he'd managed to put on some regular clothes and had gotten his tool belt before Reyna had dragged them outside. He'd put the cake in there, because why the heck not? It was infinite and it was a better idea than just carrying a cake missing ⅓ of a slice everywhere. He shoved a piece into his mouthed and mumbled his next words. "Percy, I wish Reyna would forget everything that happened after she warned us and her realizing the truth."

"Your wish is my command, pyro," Percy snapped his fingers, ignoring Reyna's protests. A glazed look came over her eyes before she looked around, a confused expression on her face.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, we were just about to thank you for the heads up and then head to breakfast," Percy lied. Reyna blinked a couple of times then smiled lightly.

"Right! No problem, your highness. Just doing my job."

* * *

"I can't believe she said no! And to think, she even warned them about me bothering them or whatever! Can you believe her?!" Jason exclaimed as he paced back and forth in his shared room with Frank sitting on the bed. "If you hadn't been eavesdropping, then I would never have known about it! To think they almost had the upper hand! Not fair!"

"One of the advantages of being able to become a horsefly, I guess," Frank added. "Plus we found out that Leo's made his second wish. What are we going to do?"

"Well, since Reyna refuses to get rid of them, I say we move from offense to defense."

"You know I don't know sports terms," Frank deadpanned. Jason rolled his eyes, allowing a small smile on his face. "You want us to lay low for a bit?"

"Yes…it's the only way to make sure Leo and that dratted Genie of his will let their guard down. He's only got one wish left, and if they think they've won, all I must do is wait for the perfect moment to strike!" Jason exclaimed. "He'll probably try to use his last wish, and then we can come in right before he can! Though...that means I'll have to stop seeing Piper, at least for a little while…"

"And Hazel…" Frank trailed off. Neither of them wanted to leave, if only so they'd have an actual chance of going out with the girls of their dreams- wait, that's kind of cliché. The girls they had grown fond of...that's not any better, is it? The girls that Frank and Jason really liked. "But we could always use the bundt cake to fix it, right?"

"Maybe," Jason shrugged. Going low seemed like their best bet of getting the Genie, but Jason wasn't quite sure what was going to happen afterward. Whenever he tried to think of his original goal, Jason's thoughts would get all fuzzy and the Vizier would be confused by the end of it. Hopefully, everything would be a lot clearer once Jason and Frank got the bundt cake. "Let's pack; we leave tonight."

* * *

"If Percy hadn't been there, Reyna would've outed me to the entire kingdom!" Leo exclaimed, pacing in Calypso's room. Calypso was on the edge of her bed while Hazel and Piper were lounging on a couple of the couches. "We have to come clean, for real this time!"

"Are you crazy? My father is this close to approving our engagement. Percy fixed it, so why ruin a good thing?" Calypso pulled on Leo's arm as he passed by her bed, making him come to a stop. He sighed and allowed himself to be dragged onto the bed.

"True. Plus, we have bigger problems. Have any of you seen Jason or Frank? They were supposed to eat with me and Hazel at lunch," Piper interjected. Leo rolled his eyes. All Piper and Hazel seemed to care about was the Vizier who tried to electrocute him and that weird guy who never took off his armor.

"Actually, I haven't seen them all day. I was heading to the kitchen when I overheard the Sultan and...Nico, I think was his name, talking about how they couldn't find either of them. I think that's a little more concerning given what Reyna said earlier," Percy replied. The whole situation was stressing him out, and all Percy wanted was to be done with it all.

Piper frowned; she still couldn't quite believe Leo's theory that Jason wanted to kill him. He was so kind and friendly, never one to break the rules. And Frank...well, she didn't know him as well but Hazel swore on her life that he'd never hurt anyone. "I still think you guys are overreacting."

"Whether they are or not, it doesn't change the fact that it's still suspicious," Calypso added. Percy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Something wrong, Percy?"

"Look, if you use your last wish and set me free, Jason will never get the chance to out you because there will be no proof. No magical Genie, nothing. My magic will be permanent. No one will ever know. I don't want to complain or anything, but I held up my end of the bargain," Percy stated. The room fell silent, all eyes landing on the bundt cake, only a third of it left.

"Well, yeah, I'm obviously going to do it. But can we wait till after the...engagement is announced," Leo stumbled over that last word. He loved Calypso and wanted to marry her. And while he felt like he was too young, it was the only way he could be with his beloved girlfriend. "It'd be hard for Cal's dad to take it back once word gets out. I'd say wait for the wedding, but who knows how long it takes to plan that kind of thing when it comes to royals?"

Percy would admit later that what he said next had been a bit harsh and he probably could've handled it better. But at that moment, he was frustrated, stressed out, and wanted nothing to do with Calypso's 'master plan'.

"Sure, you get to say that because you get to be with Calypso. You get to be with the love of your life but I don't! Annabeth...I need her! I miss her! And here are all of you, content with how this stupid plan is playing out, perfectly fine with lying to the Sultan, your father Calypso, and Hazel's brother, and everyone else! I'm done with this and I'm done with all of you!"

Percy stormed out, slamming the door behind him. The girls all looked at each other in worry as Leo went running after him, only for Harley to open the door, a scroll in his hand. "Look, kid, I gotta go- "

"I'm sorry, but the Sultan requires for you, your Vizier, Princess Calypso, and her handmaiden to come to the Throne Room. His majesty has an important announcement," Harley looked apologetic and Leo had to resist the urge to groan. The young boy looked guilty enough for bothering the group of teens.

"Thank you, Harley. We'll be on our way. Could you go find Prince Lee's bodyguard? Percy?" Calypso asked as she stood up, followed by Hazel and Piper. Harley nodded then held the door, the last one to leave the room.

What none of them saw was the small bird sitting on the railing of one of the windows, who glanced over at the bundt cake. Nor did anyone see the small trail of smoke, buzzing with electricity as it made its way to the room, taking the form of a horse.

* * *

**AN: Percy needed to grant another wish but I felt like Festus would've saved Leo had he been thrown in the ocean, so I did this instead. Also...cliffhanger!**

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	12. Prince Lee Reprise

Will was excited. A little too excited. He'd gone over his speech with Nico for what felt like the millionth time. The Sultan wanted everything to go perfectly. He had wanted to go over his speech with Jason, but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. The blond planned on looking for him later after he had (hopefully) managed to say the right things to his daughter and to 'Prince Lee'.

"Will, calm down. As long as you don't screw up, you'll be making your daughter very happy," Nico smirked as Will gave him a deadpan look. "I'm not wrong."

"You aren't helping, Neeks."

"Calm down- wait, what did you call me?" Nico asked with a scowl on his face. Will just smiled briefly before he went back to his pacing. "Look, it'll be fine."

"What'll be fine?"

Nico and Will turned around to see Calypso enter the Throne Room, followed by Hazel, Piper, and 'Prince Lee'. Will smiled nervously and waved until Nico pushed Will's hand down to stop him. "Um, well, everything!"

"Everything?" Leo asked. Will opened his mouth, but words weren't coming out. Usually, he always knew what to say, for the most part. But at that moment, the blond's mind went completely blank, his speech completely forgotten.

"I wanted to talk about the law. Not just the law in general, but the one concerning you, Calypso. I mean, I know there are several concerning you. The one I'm talking about is-"

"Your dad wants to talk about you and Prince Lee," Nico interrupted. Will sighed in relief. He'd been rambling, not something he usually did but he honestly had no clue how to ask his daughter and her suitor if they wanted to get married or not.

"About what?" Calypso asked hesitantly. Will and Nico exchanged looks and realization dawned on her. "You mean...about the law that says I have to get married by my next birthday?"

Leo's face turned bright red and he sent a glare at Piper and Hazel as they giggled behind his back. Literally, they were standing right behind him. "Oh! Right, marriage. Sounds...fun?"

"What Lee meant to say," Calypso sent an unamused look at Leo, who glanced at the ground, unable to look her in the eye. "Is that, with your blessing, Father, we'd like to, well, um…"

'_She has her father's way with words,'_ Nico thought with a smile. He sent a little wave to Hazel, who smiled and waved back. She looked about as bored as Nico felt. "To get engaged?"

Calypso and Leo's face turned beet red, Will's face only a few shades lighter than theirs. Piper and Hazel laughed out loud, quickly followed by Nico. Will glared at them, but none of them were too worried about the repercussions of laughing at the three royals.

"Right, right, of course. Well, that's what I wanted to talk about," Will cleared his throat and took on a more serious tone. "Prince Lee, though you've only been here for a little while, you are the first suitor that Calypso had actually liked. So, yes, I give my blessing. I can make a royal announcement later today."

"To make this more official, your majesty," Piper smirked, winking at Calypso. "Why don't we have Prince Lee officially ask, you know, bend down on one knee, bring out a ring, etc."

"That's a great idea," Hazel clapped her hands together. She was a sucker for some romance. "It'd be so cute! Don't you agree, Nico?"

Nico put his hands up in surrender and took a step back. "Don't bring me into this. I'm Switzerland."

Before anyone else could say something, they heard thunder coming from outside, lightning bolts striking the spot right next to one of the windows. Will's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Wasn't it sunny five seconds ago?"

Smoke began to make it's way inside, covering the ground. Will ran over to his throne and pulled out a bow and arrow (as the guy in charge of a kingdom filled with demigods, the Sultan had to be prepared for anything). Nico drew his sword, followed by Piper and Hazel. Calypso didn't have a weapon, so Leo pulled her behind him, drawing out a hammer from his toolbelt. He glanced around, cursing silently. "Anyone know where Reyna and the other guards are?"

"Good question. Where's your bodyguard?" Nico asked. Leo shrugged then his eyes widened as he remembered something.

"I left the bundt cake in your room," Leo whispered. Calypso groaned and facepalmed. "I was a little busy with Percy's temper tantrum!"

"And that's where you went wrong."

Everyone looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. Lightning flashed throughout the room, lighting up the room, then suddenly Jason appeared riding his Ventus (Tempest), and a parrot flew in through the window, transforming into Frank. Piper's eyes landed on Frank and she wondered why he looked so familiar.

"The guards won't be coming to your rescue. And neither will that Genie of yours," Jason grinned, an evil glint in his eyes. Will and Nico looked at one another in confusion. "Oh, that's right. Your majesty, I'm afraid you've been lied to."

"Wait a second! You're the guy who broke me out, the one who got us trapped in the Cave of Stone!" Piper exclaimed as she remembered where she'd seen Frank's face, then she sighed as she realized that she said all of that out loud. "My bad."

"What is he talking about?" Will asked. Calypso winced and went running over to her father, only to be stopped by the animal shapeshifter, who had the decency to look guilty.

"Frank? What are you doing?" Hazel asked. She didn't know what he was doing, or Jason for that matter, but she had a bad feeling in her gut.

"He's helping me!" Jason cried in glee before he brought out the bundt cake from behind his back. You see, Prince 'Lee' here isn't who he says he is. And it's all thanks to this guy."

Jason whipped out a spoon and took a bite of the cake, ignoring Leo's protests about him 'being a monster for eating cake with a spoon'. Percy appeared, a sad expression on his face as he waved dejectedly at his former master.

"Percy!" Leo shouted. If only he had set Percy free, maybe then Leo wouldn't be the mess he was in.

"Percy here is a Genie, one who had to grant the wishes of this street rat over here," Jason gestured at Leo before he turned his back on him. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, the blond Vizier began to sing.

_[Jason]: Prince Lee,_

_yes, it is he,_

_But not as you know him._

_Read my lips _

_And come to grips _

_With reality!_

Jason ate another piece of the bundt cake (the first bite seemingly never happened). "I wish I was the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

With a snap of his fingers, Percy granted the wish. A scepter made out of imperial gold appeared in Jason's hand, molding into a serpent's head with rubies as eyes.

Jason aimed the staff at Leo and lifted the boy into the air, his rich-looking clothes transforming into his grease-covered overalls and an old shirt covered in patches. Will and Nico could hardly believe their eyes. What on Earth was happening?

_Meet this trash_

_From Cal's past._

_Whose lies were _

_Too good to last._

_Say hello to your_

_Precious!_

_Prince!_

_Lee!_

"Or should, I say Leo Valdez?" Jason said in a mocking tone. Will locked eyes with his daughter. "That's right; the wanted criminal who broke out of the dungeon right before finding this weird looking cake and wishing to become a Prince. Isn't that right?"

"Father, I was going to tell you, but Leo wasn't royalty and I…" Calypso trailed off as she saw the disappointment in Will's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"We were all in on it, your highness," Piper admitted, Hazel nodding her head in agreement. Will looked helplessly at Nico, who looked as weirded out as he did. "Nico didn't, though."

"Ah, young love. So desperate to be together, willing to do anything to work around that terrible law," The maniacal laughter that left Jason's lips freaked everybody out, especially Piper.

"Why are you doing this?" Piper asked, but Jason just continued to sing, ignoring the young woman.

_So, Lee turns _

_Out to be_

_Merely a Leo._

_Just a con,_

_Need I go on?_

_Take it from me._

_His personality flaws_

_Give me pretty good cause_

_To send him packing_

_On a one-way trip_

_So come on board_

_To your own spaceship._

Jason slammed his staff against the ground, a spaceship appearing. "This here is your ride, Valdez. Enjoy your flight!"

With that, Frank shoved poor Leo inside, despite Hazel's pleas. "Sorry, man."

"And Hazel, dear, unless you want your poor princess and Sultan to join this thief, I suggest you use the Mist to keep the kingdom from seeing the venti guarding this palace," Jason smiled as Hazel, albeit reluctantly, raised her arms to manipulate the Mist. He aimed his staff at Will, Piper, Hazel, and (of course) Hazel, freezing them in place. Not with ice, just magical energy. Ice wasn't really Jason's thing. "Good."

_All goes well,_

_The venue's Hell!_

_It's the ends of the Earth-whoopee!_

Everyone watched in horror, paralyzed with fear (and magic) as Jason swung his staff like a golf club, allowing the spaceship to phase through the floor.

"Where'd you send him?!" Calypso exclaimed. Jason facepalmed out of frustration.

"I just said- oh, never mind. I sent him to the Underworld. You know, Hell, the Underworld, same thing."

_So long,_

_Ex-prince!_

_Lllllleeeeeee!_

Leo screamed as the spaceship charged through the ground, headed to the one place he wasn't quite he'd be able to escape from. He just had to hope that someone would be able to save him, or maybe he had enough drachmas to bribe the dude who steered the boat across the river Styx and the river Acheron. If Leo could just remember his name, maybe he'd be able to find the guy. Chiron? Wait, that was his old teacher. Churro? Nah, that was Leo just being hungry.

Meanwhile, there was one person in particular that Jason just so happened to forget about. A certain person who could shadow travel, like his sister (who was not forgotten otherwise she would've shadow traveled too. A person who may or may not know the Underworld like the back of his hand. And said person's name was Nico Di Angelo.

While Nico didn't like being lied to, he knew that Genies and evil Viziers weren't part of his repertoire. From the looks of it, Leo seemed like the only one who'd be able to help Nico save Will. And the other people, maybe the kingdom too, but mostly Will.

Back up on the surface, Jason rubbed his hands like that stereotypical villain. "Finally! I'll have everything I ever wanted! All these years, I've had to play second fiddle. But no more! I will rule Greece, then Rome, then the world!"

"Are you seriously trying to monologue right now?" Piper deadpanned. Jason snapped his fingers and suddenly Piper found herself unable to speak. "Mph!"

"Sorry, Pipes," Jason actually did sound sorry, but that did nothing to quell Piper's anger. "And yes, I am monologuing. I am underappreciated, underpaid, and I don't even have a 401k! Heck, I haven't seen my sister in years, and my only friend has to be paid to hang out with me!"

"I do not…" Frank muttered under his breath, still ignoring the heartbroken look on Hazel's face. Then, in a louder voice, he called out Jason's name to get the blond's attention. "What do you want me to do with the prisoners?"

"Send them all to the dungeon. Percy, help them!" Jason exclaimed. Percy sighed but did as he was told.

"Percy, please," Calypso begged.

"I'm sorry, princess. I have a new master now," Percy replied softly as he lead everyone down to the dungeon alongside Frank. He went to do a headcount but came up one person short. Percy was about to ask who was missing when he realized who it was.

'_As long as he doesn't ask, I don't have to tell him,'_ Percy thought to himself. If Jason really had sent Leo to the Underworld, then there was only one person who stood a good chance of helping the pyro demigod escape. '_I love the grey area with these wishes.' _

* * *

**AN: I tweaked the lyrics a little but tried to make them match the beat of the original song. What kind of Disney villain would Jason be without some good old monologuing? Don't worry though; since it's based on a Disney movie, there has to be a happy ending...right? (Duh! Duh! Duh!)**

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	13. Suffering? I Love Suffering

Leo wasn't sure if he should be suspicious or relieved when Charon (he knew the guy's name had started with C) had taken the few drachmas Leo had on him and agreed to turn a blind eye when Leo went to cross the river that took him back to surface.

But the demigod questioned nothing and just went on his way, relieved Festus had been in his toolbelt so Leo could summon the golden dragon and fly over the wide river.

"This is too easy, buddy," Leo whispered to Festus. There's gotta be a catch, so keep your eyes open and remain alert. Don't wanna end up being fed to some three-headed dog or something, do you?"

Right on cue, something bad happened. Everyone in Greece had heard about the three Furies (otherwise known as _Erinyes_ or the _Kindly Ones_), the spirits of Vengeance who served Hades and tortured those who lived in the Underworld. Alecto, "the Angry", Megaera, "the Grudging", and Tisiphone, "the Avenger" monitored the Underworld and oversaw the Field of Punishment.

Well, the Furies had spotted Leo as he flew on Festus (not exactly a subtle way to try and escape) on his way back to the surface. And they did not like that one bit. No one escaped the Underworld on their watch. Especially not Leo Valdez.

"Uh-oh," Leo mumbled to himself as he caught sight of the monsters. "Don't these guys have spirits to terrorize or something?"

"No one leaves this place. You shall suffer!" Alecto's voice was harsh and seemed to echo throughout the entire Underworld. Leo gulped nervously.

"Cool…" Leo trailed off as Festus attempted to outfly the Furies (he wasn't doing that great of a job at that). Leo turned around and blasted fire at the Furies, who remained completely unfazed. "Seriously? Of course they have to be fire-proof. It couldn't be that easy, could it? Come on, Festus. We have to make an emergency landing."

Once they had landed on the ground, Leo had Festus shrink and fly into Leo's toolbelt. Leo ducked behind a large rock that was conveniently placed near the river Acheron. "I think we lost them."

"That's what they want you to think, Valdez."

Leo made a 180° and came face to face with Nico. Leo sighed in relief, slumping against the rock. "Oh thank the Gods you're here. Never thought I'd say that sentence."

"Do you want my help or not?" Nico deadpanned before a blood-curdling scream interrupted their conversation. Nico swore under his breath and grabbed Leo's arm. "This may hurt."

Leo would never admit this, but when Nico shadow jumped with the mechanic, Leo may have thrown up. A lot. He'd never admit to crying in both relief and slightly in pain in front of the merchant.

* * *

Back at the palace, everyone had been placed in the dungeons. The invisible servants had attempted to help, but with a wave of his hand, Jason had them all under his control (for the most part). Even Harley had been placed in the dungeon, though the servants still tried to be gentle with the young boy.

Harley told Will and the others where Reyna the Twelfth Legion were; dealing with these troublesome twin brothers who had set off fireworks in the middle of the market. "The Stoll brothers are harmless but help won't be arriving anytime soon."

Will patted the young boy's shoulder in thanks as the Sultan, well, ex-Sultan leaned against the wall. He'd been placed in the same cell as Calypso and Harley, a little further away from everyone else. Not that there were a lot of people, to begin with. The only other people there were Piper and Hazel. Nico was nowhere to be seen and Will had to hope the merchant had managed to get help.

_He'll probably hurt himself again,'_ Will thought, remembering how out of it Nico had been the last time Nico had shadow jumped. Right into a tree.

"Father?"

Will looked over at Calypso, who sat on a small, wooden stool one of the invisible servants managed to sneak in. She looked so small and helpless. He put aside his anger, because if she wanted to marry a commoner so badly there were less extreme ways to get his approval, and wrapped his arms around his daughter. "We'll find a way out of this mess."

"I know, I just...I'm sorry. The truth is, I've been seeing Leo for a long time, but after you told me about the law, we kind of gave up hope altogether. Then he got into some trouble, which he doesn't mean to do but he has nothing, no family for support, just Piper, Hazel, and me," Calypso sighed softly, not missing the sympathetic look on her father's eyes. "We met Frank, although I didn't know who he was without the armor and stuff. So when we found Percy, which I'll tell you the details about later, and I thought maybe we could be together even with that stupid law."

"No, what's stupid is not coming to me in the first place. I'm not saying you're stupid, Cal, but I am saying that you made a stupid decision," Will chided. Calypso ducked her head, knowing fully well that she deserved it. Will's gaze softened as he took on what hoped was a reassuring tone. "Look, Nico's gone off somewhere, probably to go save that Leo boy. Nico knows the Underworld better than anyone. He'll find him."

"I hope you're right. That way I can kill Leo myself for worrying me," Calypso muttered the last part to herself, low enough so her dad couldn't hear her.

Before either her or Will could say anything else, they heard Hazel yelling and turned to see Frank standing outside of her and Piper's cell. And Hazel looked furious.

"How dare you do this to me, Frank Zhang?!"

"Shh! I'm not supposed to be down here-" Frank was cut off by Hazel attempting to grab him by his shirt by slipping her arm through the bars, only find she couldn't quite reach him so she started to scream curses at him. "Look, Jason doesn't know I'm here."

"And we're supposed to believe you?" Piper huffed as she crossed her arms, a dubious look on her face.

Frank sighed; he knew it was a mistake sneaking down to the dungeons, dressed in his old stable boy clothes. He'd made it seem like he was dragged down there by an invisible servant, just in case Jason saw him. Frank had hoped that the hat covered his face enough so no one would notice. For once, luck had been on his side.

Until Hazel nearly blew his cover, that is.

"I want you to quit listening to Jason and do something that would help us," Piper tried to ooze charm into her voice. She hadn't used her Charmspeak in a while, and never on Frank, but it was the only thing she could think of.

Frank's eyes glazed over temporarily until he shook his head and seemingly came out of a stupor. He looked around in confusion as if he had no idea what he was doing in the dungeon. Which he didn't. Then he glanced over and saw Hazel, Piper, Harley, Calypso and the freaking Sultan behind bars. "What the Hades is going on? Hold on, I'll get you guys out of here."

Frank's arms turned into a bear's, with claws and all. He put his claws on the metal bars that prevented magic (directly used to break out instead of indirectly like Piper's Charmspeak). But before he could pull the bars apart, the dungeon's door slammed open to reveal Jason.

"What is going on here?" Jason asked, his face red with fury. Frank rushed over to him, glad to see his friend.

"I don't know did it, but someone put these guys...behind...what have we done?" Frank asked as the memories of him and Jason putting the royal family and the servants came back to him. "Why did we do this?"

"You don't remember? Good. Percy!" Jason shouted, then the blond pulled out the bundt cake and took a bite, summoning Percy instantly. "Percy, I'd like to use my second wish. I wish that Will, Calypso, Hazel, Piper, Harley, and/or Frank will not to be able to use any supernatural powers they may possess or perform any type of magic without my permission."

"Yes, master," Percy sighed as he snapped his fingers. Unfortunately, there weren't any loopholes (at least none that he could see).

"Much better." With a wave of his hand, Jason sent Frank into a separate cell across from Hazel's and Piper's. He turned to go back upstairs but glanced one last time at Frank, genuinely upset. "Here I was thinking you were a loyal friend."

"Sparky, please-" Piper was cut off by a loud _slam _as Jason closed the door behind him, followed by a reluctant Genie.

"So much for that plan," Harley sighed sadly.

* * *

**AN: Anyone else wonder what exactly happened to Frank? I'm don't; after all, I know what's going to happen. Believe it or not, this was all well-planned. Do you know what's going on? Do you want to? Stay tuned to find out! (I sound like someone from a TV show, don't I?) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time...**

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	14. Snake People Can('t) Cook

"How are we going to do this?" Leo whispered. Nico rolled his eyes and put a finger to his lips to tell Leo to quit talking. The boy, unfortunately, was not good when it came to being subtle. "What are you doing?"

"Unless you want us to get caught, shut up!" Nico whisper-yelled. He had shadow jumped Leo and him to one of the guest bedrooms in the palace (the one he usually stayed in whenever Will let him stay the night). Then the two had snuck downstairs to the Throne Room. Nico had used his powers to hide both him and Leo in the shadows so they couldn't be seen...but Nico couldn't do anything about Jason _hearing _them.

Jason paced back and forth in front of the doors, and Percy sat on the steps near the pillar on the right-hand side of the throne. Leo waved his hand to try and get the Genie's attention, but then remembered that Percy couldn't see him. Nevertheless, Nico grabbed Leo's arm and pulled it down.

'_He could help,'_ Leo mouthed. Nico shook his head adamantly. '_What choice do we have?'_

Meanwhile, Percy just shook his head in disappointment as Jason contemplated his third wish. The blond had mentioned god-like powers before realizing that the Gods probably wouldn't like that. Then he talked about an infinite amount of money but then he'd have to pay higher taxes or get caught by the IRS so Jason changed his mind.

"I just don't know. I mean, I have the feeling that I'm supposed to do something really important with this wish, but I just don't know what!" Jason put his hands in his face. "Wait! I could get Piper to forgive me. Or maybe just have her forget! What if I just have her fall in love with me? I mean, I won't, but I could, right?"

"Master Jason, there are certain rules. I can't make anybody fall in love," Percy commented, a small smile on his face. At least the Genie wasn't the only one who couldn't be with the woman he loved.

"Of course not," Jason deadpanned. "Anything else I should know? I'd hate to get you in trouble with...whoever your boss is."

"You can't wish for more wishes nor can you raise the dead," Percy responded. That last comment confused him. Why would Jason care about whether or not Percy got in trouble?

Before he could wonder about it anymore, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Percy narrowed his eyes and saw something off about the shadows next to one of the pillars. He couldn't be sure but Percy could've sworn that he saw the outline of a miniaturized Festus. '_Shadows...who does that remind me of? Oh. Damn, he's good.'_

"Did you say something?" Jason asked. Percy winced upon realizing he had said that last part out now.

"Uh, I was just wondering how Piper is taking all of this," Percy replied a little quicker than he should've. "She seemed really upset."

"Yeah...can you get her for me? And be warned; the girl's a fighter."

"Yes, Master," Percy bowed and flew towards the dungeon, stopping for a second to beckon the shadow to follow him. Once they were out of earshot, Nico (reluctantly) made him and Leo (and Fetus) reappear. "What's the plan?"

"We don't have one. But if we're getting Piper, then maybe we can see what Calypso's come up with," Leo suggested.

"You know that means you have to face her dad, right?" Nico asked. Leo sweatdropped and he felt his heart start to pound anxiously.

"He's behind bars, right? That means he can't kill me. So let's go," Leo tried to sound as nonchalant as possible and put on an air of bravado.

Which disappeared the second the three guys entered the dungeon and closed the door. Leo kept his eyes away from the Sultan, but momentarily forgot his worries when he saw Frank in a cell. "I thought you were on his side, Changeling Lord."

"So did we. But it was like he was under a spell he just broke," Hazel explained the events that had lead up to Jason making his second wish, including Frank's confusion and attempt to break everyone out. "Thanks for saving him, Nico."

"I'd say no problem but I had to save him from the Furies. I'm just lucky Hades didn't catch me saving pyro over here. I got grounded for a month last time," Nico shot a dirty look at Leo before he took a look at the bars. "So how do you guys want to handle this?"

"Before Jason took my powers, I was able to get through to Frank. Maybe I could do it again," Piper suggested.

"What do you think, Father?" Calypso asked. All eyes went to Will, who's gaze hadn't left Leo since the second he'd walk through the door.

"It's worth a try," Will stated. He could Leo visibly shaking out of what he guessed was anxiety or nervousness. Will sent a small smile to the boy before he looked at Piper. "It'd be good to have some backup though."

"Jason told me to grab Piper anyway, so I have to open the cell," Percy snapped his fingers and the iron bars vanished. "He didn't say I couldn't let anyone else out."

With another small snap, everyone was freed from their cells. Harley ran towards the door but Leo put out his arm to stop the younger boy. "Sorry, hermano, but you should probably stay down here. For your safety and the grownup's peace of mind."

"Alone?" Harley asked. Leo bent down to Harley's level and pulled Festus out from his tool belt. "Festus!"

"He'll protect you. Sound good?" Leo asked. Harley nodded his head, happy to just spend time with the awesome golden dragon he'd only seen from afar. "Alright, so Percy and Piper go first, then everyone else stand back, ready to fight. Any objections?"

Will wouldn't get to tell Leo until later, but at that moment, Leo had sounded like a leader. And he'd been smart to keep Harley out of harm's way, even giving Leo's dragon to guard the royal announcer.

"Let's go then," Percy guided Piper to the door and the group walked through the empty halls. Calypso lagged behind a bit to grab Leo's arm. He looked at her questioningly and she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I explained to my father that the whole prince wish was my idea," Calypso glanced back to look at her father, who smiled reassuringly to her. "I think he likes you, Repair Boy."

"Good to hear, Sunshine," Leo whispered back. "I'm glad to be back."

"I'm glad you're back too," Before Calypso could chide Leo for scaring her, the small group had reached the doors that lead to the Throne Room. Calypso and Hazel hid behind one of the pillars while Leo crouched down by the doors.

Nico was starting to feel the effects of all his shadow traveling (and hiding) so he could only hide himself and Will in the shadows for a limited amount of time. So Nico just had to hope that Piper could get through to Jason. If not...well, he and Leo could still use their powers. And Jason only had one wish left.

Said wish was still bothering the blond Vizier. He had no clue what to wish for. Should he wish for everyone to think he was the Sultan? Should he wish for another Genie? 'Cause he couldn't wish for another wish, but Percy didn't say anything about another Genie. But all his thinking came to an end when Piper walked in.

"Piper! I, uh, I'm…" Jason's mouth went dry when she smiled at him. Then Jason realized he didn't really have any good one-liners for a girl he'd just imprisoned. Though Piper didn't really seem like the kind of girl to fall for that kind of stuff. Nor was Jason the kind of boy to use a pick-up line or anything like that.

"Hey, Sparky. You wanted to see me?" Piper asked, trying to seem as innocent as possible. Despite not being able to use her Charmspeak, Piper tried to be as charming as possible. Get it? Charming? Charmspeak?

"Yeah, I wanted to...um, well, just talk to you. I know this whole thing seems like a bit much, but I have my reasons," Jason scratched his head, trying to figure out a good way to explain why he'd imprisoned her friends and sent Leo to the Underworld. But for whatever reason, Jason couldn't really remember why he was doing all those things.

"I'm sure you do. And you've won," Piper had to bite her lip to try and stop the sarcastic tone she really wanted to use at that moment. "Leo's gone, we're all powerless, and no one outside of the palace knows any better. What are you gonna do now?"

"Good question," Jason mumbled to himself. "I don't really know. I have everything I've wanted since...since I don't know when. I didn't really think this through, I guess."

"You have one wish left. You could wish to be anything or anyone, you want. You could leave, vanish from the face of the Earth, and then you could do whatever you want without worrying about being caught. You can do anything," Piper wasn't really sure where she was going with this, but her father had been an actor, and he'd taught her a thing or two about improv. "But will that really make you happy? I mean, you're alone. Who will you share all of this with?"

"I have a sister...I could find her, maybe. Or maybe, you?" Jason asked hopefully. Piper had to pause for a moment. Jason was the enemy, but gosh darn it, he looked so cute. He had those puppy dog eyes and that warm smile that made Piper want to melt.

She cleared her throat and looked away, her face flushed. "Yeah. We can travel, see everything there is to see. There's no reason we have to stay here. We could even let the other people go, but wish that no one would ever be able to retaliate against us. There's more to this world than Greece. Like...Rome? You told me that's where you're from, right?"

Jason looked like he was going to agree with her, and everyone waiting outside of the Throne Room were silently cheering her on. They thought that everything was going well and that Jason might leave without a fight. But then Piper sensed a sudden change in Jason's demeanor, and the dark-haired girl got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I was. But none of that matters anymore," Jason spoke in a monotone voice, his face devoid of all emotions, and his eyes were glazed over. Then the blond turned around and slammed his staff against the ground, forcing the other demigods to appear in the Throne Room.

Calypso was chained to one of the pillars while Hazel was transformed into a small jewel, like the ones she often found for the royal treasury. Nico raised his sword but was turned into a maize plant while Will was trapped in a small cage (he was turned into a harp, by the way). They were all guarded by Tempest, determined not to let Leo anywhere near his friends. Surprisingly, Leo was left alone for whatever reason, as was Frank.

Then Jason pointed his scepter at Frank and lightning shot out of it and hit Frank. "Frank, transform into a snake. Keep these traitors away from the bundt cake,"

"What? No-" Frank's eyes glazed over too, and he transformed into a giant serpent the size of a basilisk. ***Think of the snake Jafar turned into in the original animated movie* **

"Aw heck no!" Leo exclaimed as he ducked his head to avoid getting hit by Frank. "You are not going to get out of fighting me by using your sidekick. Nu-uh, not happening."

Leo didn't want to hurt Frank, even though the former stableboy had imprisoned the royal family and servants. But he recalled Calypso had said something about Will being a great medic and having a bunch of medicinal plants in the garden, so if nothing else, at least Will would be able to heal Frank.

So Leo shot a bunch of fireballs at Frank to keep the giant serpent at bay. "Fight me yourself, you coward!"

"Coward!? I am not a coward!" Jason shouted, shoving Percy out of his way. He held the bundt cake firmly in one hand, his scepter in another. "I can take you any day of the week, 24/7, 365 days of the year."

"That's probably true," Leo stated, though inwardly he was thinking '_I could beat this guy if I really felt like it. Lucky for him, I'm kind of tired right now.'_

"Then why are you so desperate to fight me?" Jason smirked, though it seemed a bit...forced.

"Because without Percy, you're nothing. He gave you your powers, and he can take him away. He'll always be more powerful than you, no matter how hard you try!" Leo had a plan. A crazy plan, but a plan nonetheless. Calypso seemed to catch on, wisely keeping her mouth shut as Leo kept blasting fire at Frank, and watched as her boyfriend ducked and weaved to avoid Frank's poisonous fangs.

Percy, however, didn't seem to realize what was going on and he fruitlessly tried to stop Leo. "What are you doing, man? You're already losing, don't make it worse!"

"Shut up, Percy! I want to hear was this idiot has to say," Jason ordered and Percy found he suddenly wasn't able to speak anymore.

"Percy is a freaking Genie. His has infinite power! He can do pretty much whatever he wants whenever he wants. If someone else ever got that bundt cake of his, they could mess up all your hard work. The only way you'll ever have that kind of power is if you were on too," Leo hoped against hope that Jason, who seemed to be pretty smart, would momentarily be struck with stupidity and fall for Leo's trick.

"You're right…" Jason tossed his scepter aside and took a bite, his last bite, of the bundt cake. "Percy I wanna use my final wish. I wish to be the most powerful Genie in the whole world!"

Percy sighed and snapped his fingers, but not before he shot a dirty look at Leo. Lightning bolts began to flicker into view, surrounding Jason and clouds lifted the blond into the air. Jason's skin turned to the color of the sky, and his legs disappeared and were replaced by thunder clouds. His hair spiked up as if he'd been shocked by static electricity. Jason smiled before his wrists were bound by Imperial Gold and a vanilla bundt cake appeared next to Leo.

Frank seemed to be released from Jason's spell and transformed back into a human. Calypso was released from the wall, and Hazel, Nico, and Will turned back into their wonderful demigod selves.

"Dang! Snake people know how to make bundt cake," Leo mumbled as he ate a large piece of the bundt cake. "Now, for my first wish-"

"But Frank was the snake, not Jason," Calypso pointed out. Leo rolled his eyes and shoved another piece of cake in his mouth.

"Let me eat in peace," Leo replied firmly. Before he could make his first wish with Jason, the doors to the Throne Room swung open. Reyna, along with the members of the Twelfth Legion, stood there, swords raised high and ready to fight. And standing beside the Praetor stood Thalia Grace (you know, Jason's sister?) as well as Annabeth (also combat-ready).

There was one person there that no one had ever seen before. Except for Piper, who's mouth dropped open as she ran over to the gorgeous woman with a sheepish smile on her face. Piper had disbelief written all over her face. There was no way this woman was who Piper thought she was. But only one person (well, goddess, technically) could look that flawless.

"Mom?"

* * *

**AN: Anyone else notice Nico turned into a maize plant like when he went against that one god, Triptolemus? If not...well, now you have. And don't worry; you'll get the answers to the questions you've probably been holding on to for a while now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time...**

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	15. Wish For Somebody's Freedom

That's right, readers. Piper's mom, freaking Aphrodite, was there. Upon realizing that there really wasn't anyone to fight (unless a blue Percy and a different shade of blue Jason counted, which they really didn't), Reyna sent the rest of the Legionnaires to search the rest of the palace for anyone else who might've been captured (like Rachel) or something. Then the head Praetor put away her sword and went to the dungeons to see if anyone was still down there (like Harley). Annabeth and Thalia chose to sheath their swords too but kept their hands near the hilts, just in case.

Leo looked the most confused out of the bunch and stepped forward towards Piper and Aphrodite before he seemed to think better of it and took a step back. "I thought your mom was dead?"

"I am not dead!" Aphrodite replied. "I'm just a goddess who can't be around very much. I'm glad to see everything worked itself out. Didn't I tell you it would, Thalia dear?"

Thalia rolled her eyes before she walked over to Leo and took the bundt cake away from him. "Yes. Because Percy and Jason being Genies was the outcome we were going for. Not to mention Jason and Frank are still Charmed"

"Fine," Aphrodite sighed as she snapped her fingers. Both Jason and Frank nearly collapsed as memories came and rushed back to them. "There, they aren't enchanted anymore. Happy?"

"No," Annabeth grumbled as she ran over and hugged Percy, who gripped the blonde tightly. Jason groaned as he shook his head, coming out of a daze as Thalia hugged her brother. "Would you mind explaining to everyone who exactly turned my boyfriend into a Genie?"

"Wait, what? Mom, why would you do that?" Piper asked. Aphrodite sighed as she walked across the Throne Room and sat down in Will's throne. The blond Sultan wanted to say something but decided against it.

"I suppose I owe everyone an apology. I never intended for this to go so far. I made a promise to Annabeth here that I would make her love life interesting. Not to mention that I wanted all of my favorite ships to be together. But thanks to that horrible law, Caleo couldn't happen! Caleo is what I call Calypso and Leo," Aphrodite explained.

"What does that have to do with Genies? And why did me and Frank act like total jerks?" Jason asked. Aphrodite sighed once more, actually looking embarrassed.

"I wanted Jasper and Frazel to happen too. Jasper and Piper, my beloved daughter who deserves the best of the best. And who better than a Vizier? You, Jason, have the title that can keep my daughter off the streets and you're a sweet enough boy. And Frazel, which is Frank and Hazel, ware so adorable! They could've happened naturally, but I didn't want Jason to be by himself while he was plotting."

"Still doesn't explain being Genies," Annabeth sent a knowing look at Aphrodite who groaned.

"Okay, okay! I needed you two to be separated. Hera already did the whole taking his memories and sending him to Camp Jupiter. Then I watched this cartoon about genies and sultans and lamps by some company called Disney, so I thought I would do that. You two were separated, there was a villain with a sidekick who wanted power and would help lead Calypso and Leo to the bundt cake so they could wish to be together. And the entire time, Solangelo happened! I didn't even plan that, but it worked out perfectly!" Aphrodite squealed at that last. "So I Charmspeaked Jason and Frank to be evil or whatever. Good job, Piper. You actually managed to break my spell on Frank. I'm so proud!"

Everyone stayed silent as they tried to process everything they'd just been told. Jason and Frank had been spelled to be evil, so that explained their confusion and lack of memories when it came to wondering why they wanted to do what they did. It explained why Percy was a Genie, and why Calypso and Leo had managed to find the bundt cake in the first place.

But there was still one or two questions no one had answered just yet. Hazel glanced back and forth at everyone, wondering if she would have to be the one to ask. No one else seemed willing to, so she decided to take one for the team, so to speak. "The Mist blocked everything that happened from the rest of Greece. So how did you, Thalia, as well as Annabeth and Reyna know to show up? And how did you guys figure out Aphrodite was behind it?"

"That was me, actually," Percy admitted proudly. "I saw Annabeth at the party the other night and filled her in on everything, from the moment Aphrodite cursed me to when Calypso and Leo found me in the Cave of Stone."

"So I contacted Thalia to ask Artemis on information regarding Aphrodite's whereabouts, and when I found the palace gate locked, I went to go find Reyna and the Legionaries," Annabeth replied. "Thalia and I met up, and Aphrodite popped up out of nowhere and then we made our way through the Mist."

"Yes. See, everything worked out like I knew it would. And now all of my ships are canon!" Aphrodite exclaimed. Piper sent a look at her mother. "What? They are."

"Not really. The law is still an issue," Nico commented, unfazed by the glare the goddess sent him. "And they only have one wish left. Plus Jason and Percy are still Genies."

"Oh, right. That minor detail. I can't turn them back, you know. So I recommend you use your last wish carefully, Valdez," Aphrodite said. "Either set them free or rid yourself of the law."

"But-" Annabeth found that she was unable to speak, a piece of non-removable tape covered over her mouth by a certain goddess.

"I want no one to say anything to influence Leo's decision. This is the moment all of my hard work has lead up to, so no one is allowed to ruin it!" Aphrodite crossed her arms and sent a dark look to Will, an aura of scariness surrounding the goddess.

"O...k…" Leo cocked an eyebrow in confusion as he looked at Percy's bundt cake. "Well, the answer seems pretty self-explanatory to me. Cal…"

Calypso just smiled reassuringly at him and didn't say a word. Which totally wasn't because she was scared of Aphrodite. The girl wasn't afraid of the goddess at all. But while Calypso was afraid of losing Leo, she knew what the right thing to do was. So did Leo.

"I think I can live without bundt cake for a few decades after this," Leo took his last bite of the sea-green cake. "Percy, I wish for you and Jason's freedom."

"Finally!" Percy exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. Both him and Jason's skin color went back to normal, and they got their legs back as well. Not to mention both of the bundt cakes disappeared. Percy and Jason got their regular clothes back, orange Camp Half-Blood shirts, jeans, and their swords. "Annabeth-"

Annabeth cut Percy off by wrapping her arms around Percy once again and kissed him lightly (thanks to a noticeable lack of tape on her mouth). "Much better."

"Now that we can talk again," Thalia hugged Jason once more before she looked at Aphrodite. "We technically could've used Jason's bundt cake to wish them back to normal after using Percy's to get rid of the law."

"Not to mention you guys could've just wished for the law to go away in the first place," Annabeth added. Calypso and Leo's face flushed with embarrassment.

"See? This is why I need you! I would never have thought of that on my own!" Percy hugged his girlfriend. "Plus, I'm sure if you had talked things out with the Sultan here, Calypso, you wouldn't have needed a Genie."

"That's true," Will turned to look at Calypso and Leo with a smile on his face. "We could've just worked this out to begin with. Speaking of which, I'll have to sign a few documents, but I can get rid of the law. May take a few months."

"That means we don't have to get married now?" Leo asked before he realized how that sounded and went to reassure Calypso. "Not that I don't want to, but we're only teenagers, you know?"

"Relax, Leo. I know," Calypso shook her head in amusement. She'd had similar thoughts as well, so it didn't really bother her that Leo wanted to wait.

"Hold on! I have one last question," Frank walked over to the throne, a little nervous to talk back to a goddess, but he hoped that Piper would stop her mom before Aphrodite tried to kill him or something. "Why weren't we allowed to say any of this? And why couldn't we just do all of that stuff in the beginning? I mean, we aren't geniuses or anything, but I feel like we should've been able to come up with some kind of alternative."

Aphrodite shrugged. "That wouldn't have been nearly as interesting. And then there would've been no story and this whole fanfic would never have happened."

"Wait what?" Piper asked. But instead of answering, Aphrodite disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. "That was helpful, Mom."

"At least it's all over," Percy sighed in relief. He was looking forward to going back to the life he'd had before all of this Genie nonsense.

* * *

**AN: Didn't see that coming, did you? I mean, did you really think Jason and Frank were the bad guys? Wait...you did? That just means I'm a better writer than I thought (jk, bragging is wrong). There's still one more "actual" chapter left along with a blooper/behind the scenes chapter as well as a sneak peek for the next Disney/HOO story I have in store.**

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	16. A Whole New World Reprise

Calypso and Leo's life got a little bit better after the 'bundt cake' fiasco, which is what Leo fondly called everything that had happened once Aphrodite got involved. Scratch that, their life got a whole lot better.

Will allowed Piper and Leo to live in the palace and they began their training. Leo had to train to rule Greece alongside Calypso while Piper would be his royal Vizier. Because let's be honest, Piper loves telling Leo how to do his job so she was born for that role.

And Will also gave Leo his own workshop to work on his machines and inventions, which Leo got to sell and trade for better stuff, soon becoming one of the most well-known mechanics and inventors throughout all of Greece, Rome, and even New Rome. Thanks to this, he eventually managed to earn enough money to open his own shop.

The one he and Calypso had dreamed about owning for so long. They decided to convert Leo and Piper's old home into Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters. They also sold fruits and vegetables that Calypso grew in the royal gardens. All of their friends showed up for the opening of their shop, even Reyna (who had made peace with Leo) and the Stoll brothers (who knew all along that something was off about 'Jasmine'). And boy, was the place a success.

They would have to hire people once Leo and Calypso were married and ruled Greece, but they were still teens so neither of them was too worried about that. After all, for their honeymoon, Calypso had suggested that she and Leo travel the world on Festus (who became the kingdom's new mascot) before they settled down and began their new lives.

Given that it included riding Festus and getting out of work, Leo was all for it, of course. Not that Leo planned on shirking from his new responsibilities. The kingdom (and Will) actually accepted Leo as their future Sultan, so there was no way he would do anything to screw that up.

For Calypso and Leo, that was the best possible outcome they could've ever hoped for. As they prepared to open their ship on a bright, sunny day, Leo smiled fondly at Calypso, her hands covered in dirt from weeding the garden. He grabbed her hand and pulled the princess close to him and began to sing.

_[Leo]: A whole new world _

Calypso smiled softly as she remembered that romantic flight they'd gone on back when Leo was 'Lee'. Leo had captured her heart once again and made Calypso fall for him a second time.

_[Calypso]: A whole new life _

Leo spun her around, humming a tune to make up for the lack of music before he dipped her slightly. Calypso rolled her eyes at the cheesiness but leaned in and kissed Leo anyway.

_[Caleo]: For you and me._

* * *

Will couldn't have been happier with Calypso's choice of a future husband. Granted, Will might not have picked the boy out by himself, but Leo had proved how much he cared about Will's daughter. After all, no ordinary man would use a freaking Genie to become royalty just to impress his girlfriend's father.

Speaking of being impressed, Will had outdone himself with Nico's new permanent room. He'd given the merchant a room that connected to Hazel's new room (she wanted to be closer to her brother), and he'd designed it all nice and dark, but it was still so Nico.

It'd taken a bit of convincing to get Nico to agree to the new arrangement without paying rent or anything. Once Will mentioned that Nico wouldn't have to go through the strenuous process to harvest golden apples, the pale-skinned boy had been all in. Plus he had missed living in the same house as his younger sister.

It was actually thanks to Hazel that Will and Nico were together in the first place. Officially, anyway. She'd tricked Nico into thinking Will was hurt so (of course) Nico had run to find Will in the garden...right as Will was talking out loud to himself to figure out how to ask Nico out. After an awkward ten minutes of silence, Solangelo became canon (just like Aphrodite wanted).

They didn't have some epic coming out to the kingdom story, nor did they really plan on having one. But Nico had looked so adorable while he was in the middle of a rant while he and Will were walking through the market that Will just _had _to kiss Nico.

Thanks to the Stoll brothers, everyone in Europe knew Will and Nico were together by the end of the week. Not that either of them could complain. At least they could be affectionate in public. By that, I mean that Will was all loving and dorky while Nico just kind of took it and occasionally participated in PDA.

While they were in the garden, Will was talking about how much their lives had changed, all because of a bundt cake, of all things. Then Will had jumped onto the bench next to the fountain where Nico had been sitting and then, of all things, Will began to sing.

_[Will]: A whole new world _

Nico sighed and shook his head, but he couldn't hide the fond smile on his face. His boyfriend, the Sultan, the guy in charge of all of Greece, was the dorkiest dork Nico had ever had the pleasure of meeting. And there was no way Nico could leave the blond hanging.

_[Nico]: A whole new life _

Will jumped down and got down on one knee as he held Nico's hands in his own. Then he pulled out a small velvet box, and if Nico hadn't already been sitting down, the 'Ghost King' was certain that he would've fallen over in shock. The nervousness in Will's face didn't go unnoticed and Nico couldn't help but laugh. Like he'd actually say no to Will.

_[Solangelo]: For you and me. _

* * *

Frank went back to his happy, simple life he'd had before, with a few changes. Just like Jason, since it hadn't really been their fault, Frank didn't have to serve any jail time whatsoever for his crimes. But that didn't mean the son of Mars wouldn't try his best to make amends.

Frank worked so hard to make sure everyone who lived in the palace was safe and sound and had even checked on Reyna and the Legionaries. Then Frank would transform into a hawk or some other bird and patrol all of Greece to help out, and he ended up getting one heck of a promotion.

Frank become co-head Praetor with Reyna, and Hazel couldn't have been prouder of her boyfriend. Yes, I said boyfriend. They'd always been close, and after surviving the bundt cake ordeal, they got even closer.

Nico approved, of course. Especially when Frank revealed he knew about this ancient card game no one else had ever heard of called Mythomagic. He treated Frank like family after that, and they even had a weekly game night, soon joined by Hazel who didn't want to be left out.

And Hazel soon got a new title as well; the Royal Mist Expert. She taught Nico, Will, Piper, Frank, along with Calypso and Leo the basics about the Mist and how to control it (Nico was the only one who was close to Hazel's level of skill).

Despite their new jobs and new workload, Frank and Hazel still made sure to spend plenty of time with their friends. And with each other, of course.

At the end of the day, they both would head to the stables and hang with the horses, like they had when Frank was a stableboy. Eventually they would move to Rome, and later on, New Rome, but in the meantime, they stayed in Greece in the court of the Sultan.

And on one particular evening, Frank had been talking about how his patrol had gone when Hazel stood up and unlocked Arion's stable door (Hazel's horse) and suggested that she and Frank go for a ride.

Frank remembered how fast Arion could run, so instead of transforming into a horse himself, Frank just wrapped his arms around Hazel's waist and hoped he wouldn't fall off. Again.

As they rode, Frank could hear Hazel's voice over the wind, singing to herself.

_[Hazel]: A whole new world _

Frank smiled as he listened, but he wasn't quite sure what the lyrics were. Then he heard Arion say the next line and silently thanks the horse and made a promise to himself to give the horse an extra carrot when Hazel and Frank got back to the stables.

_[Frank]: A whole new life _

Hazel sighed and leaned into Frank's arms a bit as they flew across the fields, Arion running faster than light (almost). She could've stayed like that forever. While that wasn't possible, at least Hazel could cherish that moment while knowing there were more to come in the future.

_[Frazel]: For you and me. _

* * *

Piper had planned on making Jason jump through a bunch of hoops to make up for what he did. But then it turned out her mother had cornered both him and Frank and Charmspeaked the both of them, which made it pretty difficult to stay angry at Jason. So she let it go, so to speak, and started over with Jason.

For a few months, they traveled to Rome, and New Rome too, and just got to know each other, really. Sure, they had taken that lovely moonlit walk the night after Leo's welcoming party, but that had been it, really. The rest of Jason's time had been spent scheming against Leo.

As they spent more time together, Piper couldn't help but thank her mother for her interference. With Aphrodite, Piper never would've gotten to go to the palace, nor would she have met Jason.

And she wouldn't have gotten to move into the palace. Calypso had been right; Piper got to eat as much food as she wanted and had plenty of dresses she would never wear. Not that Jason would ever judge her for that.

He thought she was beautiful all by herself, without makeup or fancy clothes. He treated her like she was special, and Piper had to admit that she liked the way Jason looked at her, despite never wanting to draw more attention to herself than necessary. But that was more of a force of habit what with not wanting to get caught by Reyna or one of the other guards.

And Jason...well, he worked hard to rebuild the trust he'd lost, with Piper and everyone else. Once they returned to Greece, Jason had apologized to Rachel for using her prophecy (the one where Lightning aka Jason deceived the Sun aka Will). He then apologized to the royal family, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Harley, Percy, Annabeth, and Frank.

Especially Frank. Though they may have had a fallout, both demigods agreed that it was neither of their faults and that if anything, them both being "evil" had been a great bonding experience. One that they never wanted to repeat.

Heck, their friendship was better than ever. Only Jason's friendship with Percy was stronger (bromance alert). It was after one of Jason and Piper's double-dates with Frank and Hazel that Piper had somehow convinced Jason to sneak up onto the rooftop. She wanted to look at the stars and was still kind of astounded that Jason had agreed to something so risky.

"Well, I'm not too worried about falling. I can fly, remember?" Jason bragged a little, pouting as Piper laughed at him. Then he'd scooted over and whispered into Piper's ear. "If you fall, I can catch you. Wouldn't want you falling for me twice."

Piper's face had heated up and she'd shoved Jason away, an embarrassed smile on her face. Jason just smiled and sung a line from the song he'd heard Leo and Calypso had sung while they rode Festus (back in chapter 10).

_[Jason]: A whole new world _

The one thing Piper knew for sure was that Jason was a dork. He was so much a dork that she and Nico had bonded over how dorky their boyfriends were, even arguing over whose boyfriend was dorkier.

But she couldn't bring herself to care much as Jason leaned in and kissed her for the first time but (hopefully) not the last.

_[Piper]: A whole new life _

Piper wasn't sure what life had in store for her and Jason. And as cliché as it might have sounded, Piper knew that if Jason was by her side, everything would turn out okay. Maybe being a little cliché wasn't such a bad thing after all.

_[Jasper]: For you and me. _

* * *

Annabeth didn't let Percy out of her sight for weeks. And when she finally did, it was only because he promised to be alert and keep Riptide by his side the entire time he was gone.

After Annabeth's paranoia faded away (only a little because the gods could do anything so she had to remain wary) she finally allowed herself to be happy. Happy that she'd gotten her boyfriend back, happy that Will had hired her as an advisor on his council, happy that her brain was finally be used for good things, and happy about everything in general.

Percy was pretty happy himself. He'd been reunited with the love of his life, though he could've done without all of the teasing about the supposedly simple solution of wishing the law away and for having a bundt cake instead of a lamp.

While the bundt cake may have been gone, the ocean-blue brass plate still remained. And every few years, if someone were to ask about the rags-to-riches story behind Leo Valdez's success, Annabeth would bring that plate out to show them. She even told her and Percy's children the story, despite Percy's embarrassed protests.

But that wouldn't happen for years to come. In the meantime, Percy and Annabeth were content to live their simple lives. They ended up moving to New Rome, though they kept in touch with their old friends and visited every holiday, as did Frank and Hazel.

One morning, Percy helped pack up Annabeth's caravan to prepare for the long journey to New Rome, he struggled with one of Annabeth's inventions, a large container that could fold into the size of a tissue box. Annabeth watched endearingly before she walked over to help Percy, her hands covering his as she sang softly.

_[Annabeth]: A whole new world _

Percy exasperated expression melted into one of complete and utter happiness. If it meant being with Annabeth, he would follow her to the ends of the Earth. But luckily for him, he only had to follow her to a nearby country. He embraced her lovingly before he cupped her chin and kissed her sweetly.

_[Percy]: A whole new life _

The water from a nearby river shot up into the air, surrounding Percy and Annabeth. He wasn't quite sure why, but he didn't really care too much. Annabeth mumbled something about him getting water on her inventions, not that she made any attempt to move away from Percy.

If passersby looked at them oddly, neither of them seemed to notice. And if they did, they didn't really care. They'd been reunited once more, and nothing would ever separate them again.

_[Percabeth]: For you and me. _

* * *

**AN: Isn't that sweet? Caleo got to live out their dream, and all the other main ships got to sing the reprise of **'_**A Whole New World'**_ **too! I really hope you enjoyed reading this story!**

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	17. Bloopers & Behind The Scenes Moments

*_Italics_ is how the scene originally went while **bold **(or just regular) font is what went wrong/what happened behind the scenes (BTS)*

**CHAPTER ONE - Grecian Nights:** Blooper

_Grover barely took one step before the Gorgon shot red light towards him and he vanished, returning to Camp Half-Blood. Poor Grover. _

But instead of that happening, the Gorgon just allowed Grover to walk in.

Jason ran over to the Cave of Stone angrily. "You're supposed to teleport him back to Camp Half-Blood!"

Grover smirked and crossed his arms, leaning against the entrance of the giant stone Medusa head. "I think this makes a better movie/story. The brave Satyr is the worthy one, the diamond in the rough."

Before Kitkat could correct him, Leo ran over from the buffet table and pushed Grover away from the entrance. "No way! This is my time to shine! You're just a side character!"

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE - Diamond In The Rough: **Blooper

"_Thanks, um…you know, we never caught your name," Connor stated as he and Travis looked at Calypso expectedly. She turned to Hazel who just offered a shrug. She looked around the area and spotted a vase filled with _**poison ivy.**

"My name is...poison ivy?" Calypso asked. She had been told that the name of the flower in this specific vase, yet all she could see was poison ivy.

"Cut!" Kitkat looked up from her director's chair to see that the Stoll brothers had disappeared without a trace. "Travis! Connor! Get back here!"

"You'll never catch us alive!"

Kitkat groaned in frustration and threw her megaphone on the ground. "That's the last time I ever put you guys in my story!"

"Aren't they supposed to be in all of your Disney/HOO stories?" Hazel asked. Now, Kitkat got angry with a bunch of different characters. But Hazel...well, she was so sweet and innocent that Kitkat could never get mad at her.

"Yes, Hazel...but those Stoll brothers are still going to pay for this!" Kitkat shouted that last part in the direction Travis and Connor had taken off in.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE - A Friend Like Me: **Blooper

_[Leo]: What's a maître d'? _

_[Percy]: I'm not really sure but it's what's in the_ **script.**

"Cut!" Kitkat exclaimed. "The line is 'what's in the instructions', not 'what's in the script', Percy.

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry! I'll get it right next time."

Which he did. But then, he sang the following line: '_You're the boss, the king of Gods!'_

Out of nowhere, Zeus appeared in a puff of smoke right in front of Percy. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Um, well, I...Kitkat made me!" Percy pointed his finger at Kitkat before he ran to hide behind the set. Kitkat crossed her arms as Zeus stomped over to her director's chair.

"You may be the king of Gods, but I'm the Queen of writing. As in writing this story. And if you don't get off my set, I will kill off your character and never put you in any of my future stories ever again," Kitkat stated. Zeus opened his mouth to say something, but apparently thought better of it and left. Kitkat smirked.

Percy came back out of hiding with an impressed expression on his face. "Remind me to tell Annabeth she can say whatever she wants when it comes time for our story."

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX - Wish For Some Princedom:** Blooper

"_Aw yeah! The outside world! I've missed seeing the sun. And the ocean. Especially the ocean. Screw the sun, all I need is the ocean!" Percy exclaimed as he spread out his arms and spun around like a Disney princess. (No pun intended. Well, maybe it was a little intended). "This is great-"_

Now it was Apollo's turn to show up out of nowhere. "Hey now! Without the sun, all life on this planet would be extinct."

"But water is also needed to survive. Plus, the sun does nothing for those who live in the ocean. My son could live in the ocean without ever needing the sun," Poseidon had also decided to join the story.

Percy looked between his dad and Will's father before he glanced over to Kitkat and mouthed 'help!'

Kitkat sighed before she pressed a button on her megaphone and shouted (very loudly) for Poseidon and Apollo to get off her set. "Honestly, Apollo, your son is already the ruler of Greece while Percy was cursed to be a Genie. Let him win this one; he's suffered enough."

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN - Prince Lee: **BTS Moment

Percy was chilling with Kitkat backstage as the tech crew helps set up for the big parade scene. Percy sipped his blue cherry coke as he talked about one of his lines. "I can't believe you got away with '_strong as ten Greek gods, definitely!'_ I mean, it's risky to-"

Kitkat placed a hand over his mouth and looked around in a panic, hoping nobody had heard him. Lucky for her, no one had. "Shh! I'm already in deep water with them for barely including them in this story. There's no need to make it worse."

"Can't you control them while you're writing this story and the other ones?"

"Yes, but once I've finished the last HOO-style Disney story, I will have nothing to save me from their wrath. You're a fictional character; I am not."

"Oh. Wait, what?!"

"Nevermind, Percy. Just get ready for your scene."

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN - Wish For Something Random: **BTS Moment

"Kitkat, how come people don't have powers despite nearly everyone in this story being demigods?" Hazel asked. Annabeth happened to be walking by and paused when she heard Hazel's question.

"Yeah, I mean, you mention them here and there, but it's played down," Annabeth added. Kitkat looked between the two demigods before she sighed. She knew this question would be asked eventually.

"Because their whole 'demigod with superpowers' thing would throw this whole story off course if it was mentioned too much. I already have you, Hazel, being the source of wealth, Leo shooting fire occasionally, Piper being able to charmspeak, and Nico shadow travels later on.

"Plus Jason nearly electrocuted Leo earlier while Frank can change into And Percy is the only one who really needs power," Kitkat stated casually before she looked at the camera, at you, the reader. "That's for anyone who wanted to leave a review asking the same question. I tried to make this as close to the original _Aladdin _movie I could."

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - Prince Lee Reprise: **Blooper

"_That's a great idea," Hazel clapped her hands together. She was a sucker for some romance. "It'd be so cute! Don't you agree, Nico?"_

_Nico put his hands up in surrender and took a step back. "Don't bring me into this. I'm Switzerland."_

"I thought that saying didn't become a thing until after World War 2," Harley commented. "Doesn't this take place in Ancient Greece."

Kitkat smiled and spoke in the sweetest voice she could muster. "Harley, sweetheart, you are correct. But this is fanfiction and in case you didn't read Percy's Greek Gods and Percy's Greek Heroes books, there were a lot of modern phrases in his stories as well. It's called being creative and original."

"Um, Harley, why don't I take you...somewhere else," Juniper grabbed Harley's hand and took him to a different set so Kitkat could try another take of chapter eleven.

"Thank you, Juniper," Kitkat called out. "Alright, three...two...one and action!"

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN - Snake People Can('t) Cook: **BTS Moment

_Despite not being able to use her Charmspeak, Piper tried to be as charming as possible. Get it? Charming? Charmspeak? _

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Thalia asked. Kitkat huffed and crossed her arms. "No one likes puns."

"No one likes girls who used to be trees," Kitkat replied.

"That's your comeback?" Leo did not look impressed. No one did, really. "Just admit you're not funny."

"I am too!" Kitkat exclaimed, despite knowing Leo was right. But she was the Author, so she didn't have to admit to anything.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN - Wish For Somebody's Freedom:** Blooper

"_Finally!" Percy exclaimed as he snapped his fingers._

Or he tried to. He attempted it several times before he gave up. "Sorry, guys. I'm terrible at snapping my fingers under pressure.

"Of course," Kitkat muttered in annoyance. She shook her head before she decided to go ahead and film a different scene while she (and everyone else) waited for Percy to snap.

"Seaweed Brain, it's been two hours," Annabeth stated. Percy smiled sheepishly before he tried again. And after who knows how many tries, Percy finally managed to snap his fingers "Guys, he did it!"

"That's great! Did we get it on camera?" Kitkat asked Travis. Travis shook his head. "And why not?"

"We ran out of battery fifteen minutes ago. Can you do it again?"

No. No Percy could not. And you readers wonder why it takes so long to update.

* * *

**REPLYING TO A REVIEW:** BTS Moment

"Why did I have to be the villain?" Jason asked. He had gone to Kitkat's office to talk to her after reading a review posted on _Leo and the Bundt Cake_.

Kitkat sighed while she spun around in her wheely chair, drinking a bottle of Dr. Pepper (don't judge me). "Because someone had to be!"

"Why didn't you have one of our actual villains do it?" "

"I didn't want to risk our lives by having them on set. They're so powerful, so who knows if I could control them. This is more like you guys putting on a play or filming in a movie than it actually being you guys playing these roles. I mean, who has a Sultan in Greece?"

"None of this was realistic! Then you changed a lot of stuff that's nothing like the original movie. And then you tried to fix it by blaming Aphrodite, and everyone thought that was kind of sad."

"You're right; it's not nearly as realistic as a bunch of demigod teenagers defeating a bunch of Titans, surviving Tartarus, defeating freaking Mother Nature while fighting alongside Greek Gods," Kitkat deadpanned.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I like the idea of there been bloopers and behind the scenes stuff despite the fact that this is a fanfic and not a movie. But I still wanted to do this chapter. There will be a (brief) sneak peek in the next chapter that isn't really a chapter and then this story will be marked complete.**

**\- Kitkat Out!**


	18. Sneak Peek

Here's a bit of a sneak peek for the next story, which I should be able to post before September starts. This will be the second story where the Heroes of Olympus cast star in a Disney movie, and guess which ship is going to be the main one featured in it? If you guessed Solangelo, then you are correct! Here's the cast list!

**Cast List for Snow White and the Seven Dwarves- I mean, Nico Di Angelo and the Seven Demigods:**

**Snow White 'Boy version' - **Nico

**Prince Charming - **Will

**Evil Queen -** Calypso

**Dead King - **Hades

**The Huntsman -** Reyna

**Doc - **Annabeth

**Grumpy - **Piper

**Dopey - **Hazel

**Sleepy - **Percy

**Bashful - **Frank

**Sneezy - **Jason

**Happy - **Leo

**Magic Mirror - **Rachel

**Delivery Boy** **(OC)** **-** Grover

**Additional Characters/More OCs - **Chiron, Stoll brothers, Coach Hedge, Mellie, Tyson, Juniper, and Ella.

I know it's not much of a sneak peek, but I don't want to give too much away. If I could, I'd show you the cover image but as we all know, it's impossible to show pictures on this website -_- otherwise, I would.

But hopefully, this is enough to tide you over until I can post that story. In the meantime, I have other Rick Riordan stories on this account if you want to check those out. I hope you enjoyed reading this story! Until next time…

**\- Kitkat Out!**


End file.
